Killer Instinct
by katemm09
Summary: Total AU Story- They trained him to be a killing machine. He was The Company's best asset until he walked away. No one walks away from The Company and those that do become the target. The only way to survive is to use his instincts as a killer. CHAPTER 10 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a while since I have posted a story but I have a story on my mind that I thought could be fun with Prison Break characters. If you were a fan of Under Cover you may like this story. Lost of Action, adventure, Family, MiSa. Hope you like it! Also Enjoying the new season of Prison Break.**

* * *

The sun shined on a clear July day in London England. Days like this didn't come to often here, as there was hardly a breeze. Londoners went about their day like any other. Shops were open for business, the streets were full of traffic and nothing was out of the ordinary to the untrained eye.

A woman with raven coloured hair sat at one of the fountains in Trafalgar Square with a baseball cap on, sunglasses and a daily newspaper in hand. Her eyes would look up from the paper every so often taking in her surroundings as people past both locals and tourists. Children could be heard playing around the fountain but the woman ignored it all.

Looking across the square she spotted a man across the street existing a building in an expensive Italian suit along with two other men and walking over to a black car that was parked. As the three men shook hands she was able to catch sight of the handguns the men had that were covered by their suit jackets.

"I've got eyes on Abruzzi" she said quietly. "License plate LA66 AFK"

Getting up from her seat she placed the newspaper down on the edge of the fountain and headed in the direction of the vehicle. She never took her eye of Abruzzi as he got into the back of the car and the two other men took the front.

"Copy that Veronica, Sucre you're up" she heard from her earpiece.

As Veronica made her way over to a motorcycle she quickly tossed away the hat and put on the helmet that covered her whole face. As the black car started to pull away Veronica started the engine and sped into traffic making other drivers honk their horns. It was timed to the second as a large truck blocked the road causing a traffic jam and getting the attention of local police officers in the area. Veronica started to pass the truck as the driver had shifted to the passenger side of the truck and jumped out of the truck and onto Veronica's motorcycle.

The two sped off leaving a traffic jam and police trying to figure out what the hell had just happened as they followed the black car. "You almost left without me" the man yelled to Veronica.

"You just have to be faster Sucre" she responded as he looked back at the scene they had caused. With a smile he knew that by the time police figured out how to move the truck and get traffic moving they would be out of the country.

Following the black car as it turned down a side street both Veronica and Sucre watched as the car came to a halt as it became clear that the road had been previously blocked off.

Veronica brought the motorcycle to a stop and both her and Sucre hopped off. Almost in sync with each other the two drew their handguns and taking each side of the car started to close in. They both watched as the man in the passenger seat opened up his door and started shooting at them. Never flinching as bullets went flying Sucre took one shot and took the guy out.

"Come on out John Abruzzi" Veronica called out as she rounded the side of the car her gun aimed on the back seat but also keeping an eye on the driver.

"GET OUT!" Sucre called as he too had the other side of the car covered.

They got no answer from the passengers in the vehicle until they heard the engine start to roar and begin to speed up.

"He's getting away!" Veronica yelled as she and Sucre started shooting at the car.

About a mile away, hidden in a high-rise building, a sniper rifle had the black car on target. A man stayed quietly watching as Veronica and Sucre weren't able to get Abruzzi to give himself up.

"TAKE THE SHOT MICHAEL BURROWS!" came a voice from his earpiece. ""HE IS NOT TO LEAVE THAT CAR ALIVE!"

With that Michael pulled the trigger and in seconds the black car speeding down the road blew up.

Both Veronica and Sucre dropped to the ground as the explosion filled the street. Screaming could be heard as locals realized what was happening. Sirens could be heard coming in their direction and as a crowd started to form both Veronica and Sucre got to their feet and took off.

"HOLD UP STOP RIGHT THERE!" a cop yelled as he exited his cop car and started to chase both Sucre and Veronica.

"Time to go" Veronica stated and both her and Sucre started running. Turning left and right to lose the cops, they ditched the motorcycle helmet and jackets and disappeared into the crowd.

Far away from the commotion Michael packed up his rifle, put on his cap and calmly walked out the front door of the building looking like just another Londoner just leaving work for the day. In fact this was a typical day at work for Michael and his team of trained killers.

* * *

It was less then 2 hours when Michael, Veronica and Sucre boarded a private plane following their mission to take out Abruzzi. Dropping their bags and guns Michael took a seat next to the window, as a folder on Abruzzi lay open on the table in front of him.

His eyes looked over the papers in the folder as it stated Abruzzi was a highly identified threat that The Company had determined. He had contacts in the US government and also many other foreign governments that The Company saw as a threat.

"Have you heard from General Krantz?" Veronica asked as she took a seat across from Michael as the plane was starting to taxi on the runway.

"Not since I was given the order to take the shot," Michael said calmly as he turned to look out the window. He let out a tired sigh as he realized that the job he and his team had been working on tirelessly for months was finally over. Abruzzi was dead and while their identity would remain out of the news he was dead and that was all that mattered. In fact the whole point of Michael's team was to remain invisible, ghosts even, coming in to takeout large threats and disappearing just as quickly as they had arrived. They worked for an organization known as The Company. They were trained assassins that only a handful of outsiders knew about.

"That's got to be some record," Sucre said as he came over to join Michael and Veronica. "Less then six hours of arriving, we're done and out of here. Nice shot by the way. "

"Just another day at the office" Michael stated as he pulled out his Company issued phone.

"Come on, you're too humble. Only a handful of people could make that shot in a big city and only take out the car," Sucre stated.

As the plane ascended into the air Michael just remained quiet and sat back in his seat. He thought about Sucre's words and it was true he was one of the only people who could make that shot. For the last 10 years Michael had been The Company's best asset. Getting out of high school he had gone into military training but before even being deployed he was approached by a man he knew as General Krantz. He had taken an interest in the young soldier that was top of his class in sniper training and it had been years since someone like him had caught General Krantz's eye. Krantz made Michael an offer that would allow him to make a difference and took him under his wing. He received even more training then he would of ever gotten in the military as he became The Company's biggest weapon going up against terrorist, and other threats The Company had.

It also didn't take Michael long to realize that not every mission was legal and in fact most crossed that line regularly. Yet that is what Michael was trained to do, to do what others couldn't, what others were afraid to do.

For the last 10 years, Michael had been a trained killer, with over 300 kills. While there was a part of him that hated it, it had become his new normal. A normal that he forced himself to embrace after the troubling childhood he had grown up with.

Michael Burrows wasn't always so lost and emotionless; in fact he was born into a nice normal family. Two parents and an older brother he had looked up to but that was all slowly taken away from him as his father took off never to be seen again, his mother spending much of his elementary school days in the hospital with cancer before she died and an older brother, Lincoln who too took off after getting into fights and trouble with their foster parents. Now at thirty that seemed like another lifetime ago.

"Whoa!" came Sucre's voice as it pulled Michael out of his daydream.

"What is it?" Michael asked as he looked over at Sucre as he was looking at something on his phone.

"The car we took out, it wasn't just Abruzzi" he stated as he had a look of horror on his face.

"What are you talking about, other than the driver no one was in that car" Veronica assured him.

"No look" Sucre said as he sat his phone down on the table in front of them. "Two kids were in the car."

"No that's not possible" Michael said in disbelief. "General Krantz had been watching that car the whole time.

"Well London police have listed them as fatalities" Veronica said in horror.

"So in taking out Abruzzi, we also killed two innocent kids," Michael said in anger as he bowed his head in frustration. Killing men was one thing; he had even killed a few women that were seen as threats to America and The Company, but never children.

* * *

The rest of the 7.5-hour flight was taken in silence as the reality of what had been the result of their completed mission started to sink in. It was times like these that Michael truly hated what he did for a living. The innocent lives of children getting caught in the middle of politics and power of adults.

When children were involved in the situation it really was a weak spot for Michael. Over the years he had gone through so much training where General Krantz wanted to practically remove his humanity and making him nothing but a killing machine.

Growing up with the childhood he had made Michael the perfect candidate for The Company. The abandonment issues were an emotion that Krantz would pray on and make his soldiers his. Unlike many of General Krantz soldiers, Michael knew full well that Krantz was trying to manipulate him but he allowed it to happen. Allowed him to turn him into a robot that followed orders because in most cases he was killing traitors, terrorists, and enemies of United States. In many instances Michael would just go along with whatever orders he was given but there was one weakness that always got to Michael. It was the children, the innocent children that paid the price for the actions of the adults.

"We are making our descent into Washington DC" came the pilot over the intercom.

With that Michael buckled up his seatbelt and stared out the plane window as the city of Washington DC came into the view as they came out of the clouds. Looking over at Veronica and Sucre they too weren't happy with how the end result of their mission played out.

Once on the ground the plane doors open, one by one they all exited the plane and onto the tarmac where General Krantz was waiting for them. His stand was one of a military man as his team exited the plane after their long flight from London England.

"How was the flight?" General Krantz.

"Flight was fine" Michael told him with an anger tone. "We need to talk" Michael told him and Michael headed towards the limo waiting for General Krantz while Veronica and Sucre went to the other black sedan.

As they climbed inside General Krantz offered Michael a glass of bourdon but Michael declined wanting to get to the point of this conversation as the limo pulled away from the airport.

"It was a long four months but it's over now. Abruzzi is dead" General Krantz stated and then took a sip of his bourdon.

"Two children were killed" Michael snapped back in anger.

"Michael try not to dwell on the negative" he responded calmly.

"Is that all you see it as? A negative?" Michael asked as his anger was growing.

"John Abruzzi was a power hungry sociopath who was going to weasel his way into our government for his own gain" General Krantz told him in frustration.

"I understand that, but we should have been more thorough in this. We should have made sure no one else was in the car," Michael yelled back.

"We did!" Krantz yelled back without thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked trying to understand what Krantz meant when he said that they had thoroughly looked into Abruzzi. Unlike Michael and his team who were in the air for 7.5 hours before arriving in London they had to rely on General Krantz and others to keep an eye on Abruzzi and not lose sight of him. "Did you know?" Michael asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It's over Burrows, now drop it" Krantz insisted with a firm voice.

"You knew? Didn't you?" Michael pushed as he felt his blood boiling at the thought that his boss had intentionally ordered the kill full well knowing two children were in the vehicle.

"The decision was made" Krantz told him but he could tell that Michael was anything but satisfied with the answer.

"We had time we could of waited, trailed him" Michael insisted.

"You don't know that" Krantz replied.

"I DO!" Michael yelled.

"That is enough Burrows, may I remind who is in charge here," he snapped at his number one killer.

"What was it that made Abruzzi such a threat that you needed him gone? I haven't seen him on any terrorist watch list domestic or international," Michael asked really starting to second guess this mission all together.

"Your job was to execute my orders not question them" he yelled back at Michael.

"WHO WAS HE?" Michael yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BURROWS!" Krantz yelled as he smashed his glass against the wall of the limo.

"I took a shot on your orders that took the lives of two children so what the hell was so important that their lives didn't matter" Michael asked again.

"It's politics Burrows and not any of your concern. You are to follow out my orders whether you like it or not. Abruzzi was a threat to The Company and the lives of a few had to be sacrificed for the good of The Company and our place in the government"

Hearing this made Michael's chest tense up as he realized that this mission had nothing to do with terrorism, or threat to American lives. No the whole point of this mission was to take out General Krantz competition and power.

"The reasons I want things done are not your concern Michael, and I suggest you understand that and stop trying look to much into things. You work for me" he stated as the limo came to a stop at a red light.

Michael shook his head as it was starting to become clear that what he had originally sign up to do with The Company was becoming more about keeping power then protecting. "Not anymore" Michael told him.

"Excuse me?" Krantz asked.

"I'm out, " Michael told him.

General Krantz let out a haunting chuckle as he stared at Michael shaking his head. "You don't just get to walk away."

Michael gave a smirk and ushered open the door of the limo and slid towards the opening. "Watch me," he said and without another word slipped out for the limo and walked right into on coming traffic to get to the other side of the street. Horns started honking in anger and General Krantz loud voice could be heard yelling that leaving the company was not an option. Yet without looking back Michael kept on walking, throwing away his company phone and leaving behind the only life he knew and leaving behind the killer he had been trained to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying the story**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sara Tancredi stood in front of her bathroom mirror staring at her reflection with her hospital scrubs and her hair clipped back. She bit her bottom lip as she felt the nerves fill her body. Today would her first day back to work after a long leave of absence and she was so nervous.

Six months ago Sara's father had died of a heart attack and while Sara and her father hadn't really been close, he was the only family she had. A lot of their issues had been to the fact her father, Former Governor of Illinois was never home when she was growing up and instead left her to be raise by an alcoholic mother before she died. Sara had got involved with the wrong crowd and as an intern she had started using morphine.

The first time her father found out he had pulled some strings to get her help and into rehab but unfortunately while she had pulled her life together she experienced a relapse when she got the news about her father who she briefly reconnected with and the only person she had in her life was gone, she overdosed.

She had really hit rock bottom after the loss of her father but after she manage to recover from her overdoe she got herself into rehab and now here she stood preparing to move on with her life and not lose herself in her grief.

With a deep breath Sara took a long pause and stared at her reflection as she thought about the last six months and how she needed to move forward. Looking down at her medical bag and there hospital badge that was attach she picked it up and prepared to start over.

* * *

Opening the doors to Northwestern Memorial hospital's ER and all the commotion of patients, and medical staff running around Sara gave a slight smile as for the first time in six months a bit of normancy returned to her daily life. As a fellow doctor called out for some assistance Sara snapped into doctor mode and quickly walked over to help the doctor out with a patient.

She had her stethoscope on and was listening to a patients breathing and she could see out of the corner of her eye as the doors to the ER swung open and paramedics came storming in with a gurney.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR" one of the paramedics called out.

Pulling her stethoscope down from her ears she motioned for one the nurses to stay with the patient as she raced over to help out with the patient that had just come in. As Sara got closer she realized that the patient was a wounded police officer and she saw a number of officers standing outside the ER.

"Gun shot to the neck," the paramedic said as Sara started to take over.

"GET AN O.R. READY!" Sara yelled.

Looking down at her patient she took over from the paramedic doing her best to stop the bleeding from his neck as the gurney was being pushed towards an O.R. for emergency surgery.

"Officer's name is Lincoln Burrows," said one of the nurses.

"Mr. Burrow, my name is Dr. Tancredi, stay with me" Sara said as she looked down at Lincoln. He was still conscious while being wheeled him into the O.R. which was a good sign.

Two hours later Sara pushed open the doors of the operating room and pulled off her scrub cap. As she walked towards the waiting room she was met by a number or Chicago's' finest waiting to hear about their officer.

"How is he?" one of the officers asked with a worried look on his face.

"He is stable and we manage to remove the bullet" Sara informed them and watched as relief washed over them.

"Thank you doctor" the officer said with a smile.

"Is their family I can call?" Sara asked them, as she looked at each of the officers.

"Not really… though he does have a brother, I don't know that last time they saw each other. He had him down as an emergency contact though."

"I've got a number might work but I don't know if it's still his number. His brother is Michael," he told her as he passed over the phone number.

"Thank you" Sara told them.

She thanked the officers again and then turned and walked down the hall. She made her way to the front desk to use the phone. Dialing the number she thought about how she never like this part of the job. Having to inform family members of a loved one in the hospital was never easy. As she started to hear the ringing Sara took a deep breath.

"Hello," came a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Michael Burrow?" Sara responded.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Tancredi, I'm calling from Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Is this Michael Burrows? I'm calling about your brother Lincoln."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone and for a moment Sara had wondered if she had lost the connection with him. Yet before she could ask again he finally spoke. "It's Michael Scofield now" he said.

"Sorry Mr. Scofield" Sara stated.

"What about him?" she heard Michael ask and for a moment Sara wondered if Michael had sounded a little annoyed about getting a call regarding his brother.

"Lincoln is stable but was admitted earlier with a gunshot wound" she informed the brother.

* * *

The sound of a constant beeping slowly woke a groggy Lincoln for the first time since going into surgery. As his eyes fluttered open he shifted slightly and saw a paper crane sitting on the overbed table and in moving his head sent a sharp pain from his neck where he had been shot. Letting out a wince in pain he tried to focus on where he was.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" came a familiar voice that Linc hadn't heard in a long, long time. His eyes moved around the room until they landed on his long lost brother.

"Michael?" he said almost in disbelief to see his baby brother sitting in the chair holding a newspaper on the opposite side of the room.

"It seems when your brother gets shot, they track down his next of kin" Michael stated as he got up from his seat and moved closer to the bed where Lincoln lay.

"I'm surprised that number still worked" Linc stated, "How long has it been?"

"15 years" Michael stated with a straight face.

"Yeah, I tried to get ahold of you a few times but never could before" Linc told him.

"I've only recently come back to town," Michael told him as he moved to look out the window.

"Yeah I know," Linc said as he looked at Michael. "I work with cops who track people down for a living but you seemed to be off the grid for 10 years."

Not wanting to discuss his pervious career that no one was suppose to know about Michael turned back to face his brother and change the subject back to Linc. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot" Linc stated.

Just then Sara walked into the room and smiled at both brothers. "Mr. Burrows, it's good to see you're awake," she said as she moved closer to the bed and checked his vitals. "Your brother has been at your side since yesterday."

"Yeah, he's a hard guy to get a hold of, if I had known that the fastest way to get a hold of him was to get the hospital to call him I would of gotten shot a long time ago" he joked.

"LINC" Michael snapped not liking his brother joking about getting shot.

"I'm kidding" Linc told him.

"Sense of humour is a good sign," Sara said with a laugh. "Well all signs are pointing to a full recovery. You are very luck Mr. Burrows" Sara told him. "And you have a number of boys in blue who have been waiting to see you."

Just then the door opened and in walked in about five police officers all who greeted Linc and all thrilled to see him awake and alert.

"Hey Linc you looked pretty good for having a hole in your neck" one of the officers teased.

As Sara stepped back with a smile as she saw the interaction between Linc and the other officers. As they joked around she noticed that Michael had back away from the group and had quietly slipped out of the room. Looking back at Linc she knew he was in good hands and followed Michael out.

Closing the door behind her Sara looked at Michael as he leaned against the opposite wall and let out a tired sigh. Since getting the call from Sara, Michael had been at Linc's bedside and hadn't slept since he had arrived.

"Your brother is very strong" Sara told.

"Yeah… you know before you called yesterday I had no idea Linc was a cop" Michael told her sadly.

"My own brother," he said quietly.

"But you're here now" Sara told him.

Michael bit his bottom lip as he looked through the window on the door to Linc's hospital room and saw the smile on his brother's face as he talked and laughed with his cop buddies.

Sara could see Michael was exhausted and also wasn't in the mood to be around a lively bunch of officers. "I'm just about to go on break, did you want go get a coffee?" Sara asked.

Michael gave a nod, as he wasn't ready to go back into the room. Pushing his body off the wall he walked down the hallway next to Sara towards the cafeteria.

"Linc and I were in foster care at a young age after our mother died of liver cancer," Michael told Sara as the two sat down in the cafeteria with their coffees. "When Linc turned 16 he dropped out of school and took off from the home we were staying at. He didn't get along with our foster parents and one night just never came home. I moved through several foster homes the following year so even if Linc came back I wasn't with the same family."

"I'm sorry"

"We were close as kids, especially after our mom died but when he left the last thing he said was that he couldn't stay anymore. I wasn't' sure if he was in some sort of trouble or what but for the next 15 years I never saw him. Until you called… I didn't even know he had my number…"

"What have you been up to lately that kept you away?" Sara asked curiously.

Michael pause for a moment as he thought back to his past life. Loading a gun marking his targets and taking them out one by one… Not really a conversation to be discussed over coffee. "Honestly my life has been pretty boring…" he ended up saying.

Sara could see that Michael had been through a lot growing up. He didn't go into much detail about what he had been up to but Sara could see that the abandonment of his brother had hardened him emotionally. "It's never too late to start over" Sara told him.

Michael gave a smile as he thought about being able to start over. Over the last month he had given up everything in his life including his name so that he could start over. When Michael had decided to leave The Company he changed his name to his mother's maiden name so it would be harder for General Krantz and The Company to track him down.

He hadn't seen Krantz since that day he had stepped out of Krantz's limo in Washington. He had thrown away his Company cell phone, passport, and anything that traced him back to The Company. Coming to Chicago he took up the new identity and for the first time in 10 years felt free.

"Starting over" Michael said with a smile as he then took a sip of his coffee.

Sara gave a smile as she too thought about her life and the changed she had made recently. "Starting over."

* * *

As Sara stood at the nurses station reading Linc's file she gave a smile seeing he was recovering nicely from his gunshot wound. She was lost in her own little world when Michael came up from behind her quieter than a mouse and slipped a cup of coffee in front of her.

Without seeing who it was a first, Sara had picked up the scent of his cologne and smile. "How did you know?" she said with a laugh and accepting the coffee.

"I have a special set of skills," Michael told her as she turned to face him.

"Well it's a very handy skill to have" Sara told him as she took a sip. For a moment she forgot what she was doing until she looked down at Linc's file in her hands. "Actually I have some news about Linc, he should be able to go home in a couple days. Take it easy but he can be sprung from his hospital bed."

"That great," Michael said "I find he has gotten a little bit more demanding the last couple days. I've reminded him he was shot in the neck, he didn't lose a leg" Michael joked.

"I think he enjoys having you here" Sara told him.

"It's been great to spend time with him again, while we have been apart for so long there are times I feel like we have never been apart"

Sara smile and nodded her head, "That's good."

Michael smiled as his mind wondered to the time that him and Sara had been spending together as well. "I guess this means I'll also have to splurge and take you on a real date instead of cafeteria food" and Michael watched as Sara started to blush.

"Maybe we can go for something fancier like a burrito" he teased and listened as Sara laughed. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Scofield I'm not sure what you are use to but anything short of a filet mignon ain't going to cut it with me"

With a smile Michael nodded his head "It's a date" Michael said as him in Sara locked eye contact for a brief moment as both had smiles on their faces before Michael turned to walk towards Linc's hospital room.

He left Sara standing there smiling and as she bit her bottom lip thinking about what had just happened. As she tuned back towards the counter she standing at, her eyes immediately when to the small paper rose that was set in front of her. Picking it up she looked around the hallway and then down the hallway Michael has disappeared down moments earlier. Shaking her head and not being able to stop smiling she brought the paper rose to her lips. Maybe starting over was possible.

* * *

"Okay Linc's it's been a week how about we break you out of here" Michael said as he entered Linc's hospital room with a wheelchair, as it was finally the day Linc was free to leave.

"Yes Please!" Linc replied as he got up from the bed he had been confined in for a week. "I'm tired of the horrible hospital food."

"Aw and here I thought you came here for the free jello" Sara said as she entered the room. "But if not, I guess I can give you your released papers" she added and then handed the papers to Linc.

"Dr. Tancredi it has been a pleasure waking up to you each morning but I am looking forward to not having to anymore," Linc said with a smile.

"Always the charmer Linc" Michael said as he shook his head.

Over the last week Linc and Michael had reconnected and while Michael never told Linc exactly what he did he did tell him he had done some work for the government although not anything exciting so only half a lie.

After signing the papers Linc handed them back to Sara happily. "Nice knowing you Doc" Linc said and then moved to sit in the wheel chair.

"Now remember you are to take it easy for the next two weeks" Sara told him.

"I promise, if I get shot again I'll be sure it's not on the left side of my neck again"

Michael just shook his head, "I'll keep an eye on him" Michael told her with a smile.

For a quick moment Michael and Sara shared a look with each other before Sara left the room. The looks didn't go unnoticed by Linc as for the past week he had to endure watching the two make goo goo eyes at each other every time they were in the same room.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Linc mumbled as Michael started to push him out of the room.

"What?"

"Oh come one Michael, I was shot in the neck not the eyes" Linc said with a laugh. "The two of you are practically undressing each other in your minds every you see each other. "Hell I was her patient and I think she came to see you more then me"

"Sara and I…"

"You call her Sara now?" Linc cut him off seeing that he was now getting on his little brother's nerves.

"Cut it out Linc" Michael told him.

As Michael pushed the wheelchair towards the exit doors he found himself thinking about how from this day on life was going to be different. Him and Linc had reconnected and were planning to repair their relationship and him and Sara seem to be really hitting it off and had seem to be getting to know each other pretty well since Linc was in the hospital. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Sara standing with one of the other doctors talking but for a brief second looked over and caught his eye. It was only briefly but in that short time Michael knew that starting over was going to be better then he thought possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you are enjoying the story**

* * *

Chapter 3

~FOUR YEARS LATER~

Tapping his fingers on the large oak desk as he looked at the piles of papers scattered, General Krantz was at a loss. For the last four years The Company and General Krantz had been trying to track down Agent Michael Burrows but with all the technologies and top agents they so far had no luck. It was like Michael had disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace.

Yet it wasn't a total surprise to General Krantz that this had happened, because he had trained Michael. Trained him to be invisible so that no one could find him or see him no matter where he was. After four years Michael could be anywhere in the world and at this moment Krantz didn't even have a faint idea of where that could be.

While he was lost in his train of thought there was a knock on the door to his office and when Krantz looked up he saw Agent Paul Kellerman standing there holding a folder with a smile on his face.

"What is it Kellerman?" General Krantz asked as he looked up at Kellerman.

Before saying a word agent Kellerman stepped further into the room and dropped a yellow folder on General Krantz desk. The two men shared a look before Krantz picked up the file to bring it closer and opened it up. There staring him in the face was a photo of Michael, one he had not seen before. "Where did you get this?"

"We got a lead of Michael Burrows… or should I say Michael Scofield as he seems to be going by now" Kellerman informed his boss. "This was taken two days ago, in Chicago Illinois"

"So this is the rock he has been hiding under" Krantz said as he picked up the photo of Michael that was taken without Michael's knowledge as he sat at a stop light in downtown Chicago.

"Find him… we have a lot to discuss" General Krantz stated and with a nod Kellerman did up the button of his suit jacket and left the room as he had a plane to Chicago to catch.

* * *

On a sunny summer day in Chicago, at a structural engineering firm Middleton, Maxwell and Schaum, Michael was working along side two co-works as they looked over a blue print that was spread out on his desk. As Michael talked, his left hand moved over the large blueprint and a gold wedding band sat on his finger.

"Alright you take over this Mike and we will discuss it further at the end of the week" his boss said and with a nod he and the other engineer left the room.

As Michael was left alone in the office he sat down at his desk and leaned back. His eyes went over to two picture frames that sat at the corner of his desk one was of him and Linc that had been taken one night when they had been out to dinner and the other photo was one that brought back memories of one of the best days of his life. In the photo he stood with the Chicago skyline and next to the most beautiful bride he had even laid eyes on, his wife Sara.

It had been a crazy four years where he started a new career path as a structural engineer something that he was actually very good at. It was definitely a big change from his former occupation. That part of his life remained a secret to both Sara and Linc and it was Michael's hope that they'd never find out the kind of man he once was.

These last four years had been the best years of his life as him and Linc had become brothers again. The once estranged relationship was now repaired and the bond between the two was stronger then ever. Life for Michael Scofield couldn't be better.

Pulling him out of his daydream was the secretary on the phone intercom informing him he had a call on line one. Picking up the phone Michael pressed line one, "This is Mr. Scofield," he answered.

"You are a hard man to track down Agent Burrows" came a voice Michael hadn't heard in a long time as he felt his blood run cold.

"I think you have the wrong number" Michael answer trying not to give away any emotion in his voice.

"No, I think I got the right number" the voice on the other line answered. "General Krantz wants to talk to you."

"And I told you, you have the wrong number" Michael repeated and then hung up the phone. He sat there in complete silence for the next few minutes as he wondered why now after all these years were the contacting him.

Leaving work Michael found himself becoming paranoid knowing that if they knew where he worked they had someone watching him and possibly at this very moment as he got to his car. While he wasn't able to notice anything as he opened his car door Michael knew it was only a matter of time before they came to meet him in person.

* * *

After a long day at the hospital Sara arrived home as she pulled up to hers and Michael's beautiful suburban home not to far from downtown Chicago. Stepping out of her car she grabbed her purse and fiddled with her keys as she made her up the driveway.

Unbeknownst to Sara a black sedan with tinted windows was a parked a few house down.

Unlocking the house Sara let out a tired sigh. Her day at the hospital had been full of bitchy patients; other lazy doctors and the day seemed to drag on and on. She was looking forward to a night of relaxing, watching some television and cozying up next to her husband.

Feeling a tired pain in her neck she tried to stretch it out as she entered the kitchen and dropped her purse on the counter. Moving to the fridge she had her back to the back door and was unaware as it slowly opened.

"Nothing…" Sara said as she looked in the practically empty fridge. "You would think after four years one of us would have learned to do a weekly grocery run and cook" Sara said to herself.

Just then all of a sudden Sara heard a crack in the floorboards from behind her and she felt her heart stopped. Michael wasn't supposed to be home yet she reminded herself. Biting her bottom lip and knowing she wasn't alone in the house she grabbed one of Michael's beer bottles on the top shelf. As she took a deep breath she swung around just as a hand touched her shoulder and she swung the beer bottle.

"Hey….WOAH" came Linc's voice as he went from greeting Sara to backing up before she smacked him in the head with a beer bottle and raised his arms up to protect himself.

"Linc?" Sara said shocked as she realized the intruder was her own brother in-law.

"Jesus Sara" Linc said as he took a few steps back after the being smacked in the arm by a beer bottle. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Sara asked as she set the beer bottle down and tried to catch her breath. "I thought someone had broken into the house," she said with a heavy breath and a hand brought up to her chest.

"No just me" Linc said. "I was coming over to help Mike fix the back deck today. I thought I would get ahead start before he got home."

Sara shook her head feeling kind of stupid. "Sorry, yeah he mentioned that but I completely forgot.

"Well nothing that beer wouldn't fix" Linc said as he motioned to the beer Sara had set on the counter. With a laugh Sara handed it over to Linc. She watched as he fussed a bit with his arm and wondered if she had really hurt him in her attack.

"Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah it'll be fine" Linc assured her as they both laughed at the situation.

* * *

When Michael pulled up to the house it took him less then five seconds to spot the sedan park down the street and he knew it had to be Company. Taking a deep breath Michael reached under his seat and pulled out a handgun. Checking the that it was loaded he did his best to hide it behind his back and under his suit jacket so that who ever was watching him wouldn't know he had it.

Stepping out of the car he took a glance up at the house to make sure Sara hadn't seen him and wouldn't come out of the house. When he saw no sign of her he turned his attention back to the car parked a few houses away and started to walk towards it.

Before he even reached the car Paul Kellerman stepped out of the driver's side door with a smile on his face. "Michael Burrows… or is it Scofield now?"

"Who I am is no business of your or The Company." Michael insisted. "I will give you one chance to get back in you car and go back to Krantz and tell him to fuck off."

"Krantz has a new assignment for you" Kellerman replied as he just ignored Michael's previous comment.

"I don't work for The Company anymore" Michael answered.

Kellerman gave a chuckle, "You don't just get to walk away and start over."

"I did" Michael said as he stepped even closer to Kellerman. "Now I want you and The Company to leave me the hell alone."

"Come one agent Burrows you had to have known this was going to happen? Hell you were the guy who used to go in and take out guys who tried to get out of The Company. What makes you think you would be any different? I mean I give you points for being able to hide from us for this long, going back to your mother's maiden name smart move, I can only guess Sucre helped you set that up so that it looked legit. The Suburban white picket fence I didn't expect from you but you did pretty well landing that wife of yours. Sara is it?" Kellerman ask and before he could say any more Michael had Kellerman pined to the hood of his car and his gun pointed at his head.

"Don't you ever say her name, you leave her out of this" Michael warned as he twisted Kellermans arm enough to get a painful groan from him.

"She doesn't know does she? She has no idea the kind of man she married" Kellerman said with a laugh while still pinned with his he right cheek squished against the car hood.

"I swear to god Kellerman I will kill you and make sure they never find your body. You know I can do it" Michael threatened.

"But you won't" Kellerman told him. "Just like you can't bring yourself to tell your wife what your really are."

Michael held Kellerman down harder as he pressed the gun to the back of Kellerman's head. "I want you to tell General Krantz he better leave me and my family alone or I will kill him."

With that Michael let go of Kellerman and stepped back from him. And allowed Kellerman to get back to his feet. "You have 24 hours to get in contact with General Krantz"

"You can tell him no thank you" Michael replied.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Michael" Kellerman told him and while Michael continued to just stare at him without responding, Kellerman fixed his sunglasses and got back in his car.

"If you know what's good for you Michael you will do this, or I can't stop what will happen next" Kellerman told him and turned on the car engine and drove off leaving Michael standing there thinking about what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

As Sara walked into the bedroom she found Michael staring out the front window full of concentration, as he didn't even hear her step inside calling his name. "Michael!" she repeated for the third time and he finally turned to look at her.

"Huh, hey" he said as he stepped away from the window and towards his wife.

"Everything okay, you seem to be somewhere else tonight… even when Linc was here" Sara stated as Michael closed the gap between them and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Everything's fine" he told her and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You sure? Did something happen at work today?" she asked but Michael just repeated that he was fine and move to kiss her lips.

Deciding to drop the conversation for the time being Sara brought her arms up to wrap them around her husband as he started to lead them towards the bed. Her body started to react in excitement as the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto the mattress.

Michael pulled off his shirt while Sara got to work on his belt. The whole time Michael never took his eyes off Sara and once he was free of his shirt he started working on getting Sara's off as he reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head and tossing it on the floor with his own clothes.

Sara reached up to cup Michael's face and slowly pulled him down on the bed with her as she captured his lips in a hungry kiss. As Michael hovered on top of her and deepened the kiss she couldn't help but feel like something was really bothering him.

A part of her felt like as Michael held her in his arms he was doing so to ensure she wasn't taken from him. His kisses seemed frantic and with every move Michael made while it felt amazing, it also made her wonder want was going on. "I love you," he said to her in-between kisses and kissing her jaw line.

"I love you" Sara responded as they removed the rest of their clothes and tried to focus on nothing but each other.

Afterword's as they lay in each other's arms Sara had dozed off to sleep resting her head on his chest. Michael had an arm wrapped around her holding her close to him while he stared up at the ceiling.

Whether he wanted it to or not his whole life was about to change. He would have to come clean to Sara about his past and the thought of her rejecting him scared him to death. He loved her so much but was afraid that the person he use to be, the things that he use to do, would be enough for her to be so horrified of him and leave.

The thought of that pained Michael but it wasn't even close to the feeling he had if someone from The Company hurt her because she knew him, because she loved him. Michael vowed to himself that he wouldn't let them hurt her in anyway; she was off limits to The Company. They could do what ever they wanted to him but he wasn't going to let Sara pay for his past.

Looking down at his beautiful wife as she slept soundly, Michael pressed a kiss against her temple knowing that this moment could be the last time they were together like this if he things didn't go his way.

Slowly as not to wake her Michael slipped out from the comforts of Sara's arms and got up from the bed to look out the window. There didn't seem to be anyone watching the house but as Michael knew from experience, that didn't mean they weren't' there.

Moving to his nightstand Michael opened the bottom drawer and as he moved the socks out of the way he pulled out the fake bottom to reveal a handgun and bullets. General Krantz may think he knows what Michael was capable of but with every assignment Michael had done emotions never played a part. But if Krantz or The Company came anywhere near Sara or Lincoln they would see just what Michael was capable of to protect the people he loved.

* * *

The elevator dinged on the hotel elevator and door slowly opened as Paul Kellerman stepped out of the elevator on his floor for the room he was staying at while he was in town. He dialed a number and then as the line started to ring he wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder so his hand could reached into the pocket of his suit jacket to retrieve his room key as he came to stand in front of the door to his room. "He turned down the order," Kellerman said as soon as the call was picked up on the other end.

"And" came General Krantz voice.

"And with a little more persuasiveness I'll have him more then agreeable to our demands," Paul said sounding quite confident with himself as he pushed open the door to his dark air conditioned hotel room.

"You seem confident" Krantz replied.

"Burrows… or Scofield as we should start calling him, has a lot more to lose now." Entering the room he turned on the light and turned to face the wall on the left hand side opposite of the king size bed that was filled with notes and photos plastered everywhere.

"He has created a life here now" Kellerman added as he moved closer to the wall looking at surveillance photos of Lincoln in his cop uniform and some of him casually walking down the street his regular clothes. He had images of Sara talking on her cell phone, leaving the hospital and arriving home. "It's seems he has reconnected with his long lost brother Lincoln Burrows… and three years ago married Dr. Sara Tancredi."

"Tancredi" Krantz repeated.

"The late former Illinois Governor's daughter" Paul said confirming General Krantz thoughts.

"Well isn't that a small world" Krantz said with a sinister laugh. "A former agent marrying the daughter whose father was killed by The Company? Yes, small world in deed. I take it our good doctor knows nothing."

""Nothing" Paul repeated.

"I want Michael on this next assignment in 36 hours and if not kill him… kill them all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Glad you are liking the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Arriving at the hospital Sara found her mind wondering about last night and how Michael seemed off. She wasn't able to get him to open about what was bothering him. He had said work was fine, just busier than usual but he always seemed happy with his job for that to be the issue.

Linc seemed unsure what was wrong so it was safe to say the brothers weren't fighting. In fact Sara wasn't sure the two had ever fought since reconnecting. The two would normally grab a beer after work on Thursdays and they would all have dinner on Sundays. Michael didn't seem annoyed by Linc last night so whatever was bothering him it didn't involve Linc.

As Sara entered the hospital she prepared herself for a long exhausting day. She would have to wait until tonight to confront Michael again.

"Morning Dr. Scofield."

"Good morning Katie" Sara said a she reached the nurses station.

"Quiet morning" Katie told her from her seat at her desk.

"Well now you jinxed it," Sara said with a laugh.

"I'm not superstitious" Katie replied with a smile.

Sara shook her head with a smile as she picked up a file, "Fine, but if I get a bus load of sick people come in here I and putting you on my services" Sara told her friend teasingly.

Just as Sara was turning around to leave the desk a man jumped up and made Sara come to a halt. She wasn't expecting anyone to be standing there so jumped back slightly before looked up at the man holding his arm.

It was Paul Kellerman and he gave the pretty doctor a friendly smile. "Hi are you a doctor?" he asked her still favouring his arm.

"Yes I am" Sara answered the man.

"Oh thank god I was wondering if you could help me out. You see I got into an argument with an old co-workera and things got a little rough and I think I may have broken my arm" Paul said in a lie as he was already sure it was just a sprang that Michael had given him earlier.

"Yes, right this way" Sara offered as she led Kellerman to a quiet area behind a curtain.

Stepping into the small area Kellerman was carful to hide the gun from her as he had it holster to his waist behind his back. He watched carefully as Michal's wife pulled the curtain closed as to give them privacy. If only she knew just how much danger she was in.

"So mister…" Sara started to say since she didn't have his name.

"Lance, call me Lance"

"Okay, Lance" Sara said as she started to examine the injury. "How did this happen again?"

"Fight with an old co-worker" Paul repeated in a tone to let her know it wasn't too serious and just guys being guys.

"I see and what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a baker," Paul said nodding his head.

"I didn't know it was such a violent occupation," Sara laughed.

"You must not be baking right," Paul told her.

Sara couldn't help but laugh as she remembered that her and Michael can't cook never mind bake. "My husband and I are still trying to figure out cooking" she told him and Paul gave a smirk at the reference to Michael even though she had no idea that he knew her husband.

As she finished a quick exam of his arm Sara was quiet certain that the arm was not broken but just a bad sprang. "All signs are pointing to just a sprain but we can do an x-ray to be sure" Sara told him.

"No that's okay I had a feeling I may have been over reacting." He told her. "Thanks doc" Kellerman said to her.

Sara gave a nod as she pulled the curtain back as Kellerman prepared to leave. As Sara seemed to be tidying up the area, Kellerman slowly reached into his jacket and with Sara busy looking a way he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of her without her knowing.

Before Sara was aware of what was going on Kellerman had put his phone away like nothing had ever happened. "Thanks again" he said to her and then stated to walk towards the exit of the ER.

Once he was outside he pulled out his phone again and pulling up the photo of Sara again he sent it to Michael.

* * *

Michael was sitting in a meeting at work when he suddenly saw his phone light up on the table. Half listening to what his co-workers were saying Michael picked up his phone and saw a photo of Sara come up on his screen. He felt it heart stopped knowing who this was from and why it was taken. "Excuse me" Michael said to the rest of the people at the table and picked up his phone and walked out of the boardroom.

Dialing the unknown number he was prepared to threaten Kellerman with everything he had if he so much as touch a hair on Sara's head. After just one ring Kellerman answered.

"I take it you got my message" Kellerman said in an amused tone.

"You stay away from her Kellerman or I swear I will…"

"Relax Michael, she's fine… at least for now. But I hope now you will understand just how serious we are about you coming back to The Company."

"Find someone else" Michael snapped.

"General Krantz wants you" Kellerman told him.

"Stay away from my family" Michael warned.

"We don't want your family, its simple you do what we want and Sara and Lincoln they don't have to die" Kellerman told him.

"You son of a bitch" Michael growled into the phone.

"Make this easy on everyone Michael" Kellerman told him.

Michael was now beyond angry and as he disconnected the call he knew that he needed to get both Sara and Linc of town and fast. Walking towards his office he closed the door and moved to his desk. As he sat in the chair he reached underneath to grab an envelope that he had taped to the desk. As he ripped the large vanilla envelope open he emptied the contents onto the desk. Three Canadian passports fell out, one for Sara, Linc and himself with new names and bundles of cash. While it wasn't a lot it would be enough for him, Sara and Linc to get to where the rest was stashed away for such an emergency. There was also a cell phone and one that had only two contacts in it. The only two people he could trust to help get him and his family out.

He picked up the phone he scrolled to the second contact and put the phone to his ear. "Sucre…"

* * *

The screeching sound of a young girl filled the ER like bloody murder. It had been like this for about 10 minutes now as Sara was examining the young girl about four whom one; wasn't feeling well and two; didn't like doctors or strangers for that matter. Sara was doing her best to comfort the little girl with the high fever she was running and it wasn't easy. She tried to offer the little girl her stethoscope to play with as she talked sweetly to her while the girl's poor mother looked helpless as everyone in the ER was staring at them.

"It's alright," Sara said as she got eye level with the little girl and smiled at her. It took time but Sara was able to get the young girl to calm down and all that was left was a sniffle from the little girl. "That's a good girl," Sara said to her as she ran her fingers through the young girls curly blonde hair.

"I don't think she's been this quiet in days" the exhausted mother said to Sara as she rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"She has a fever that is a little high for my liking but I'll write a prescription for you" Sara told the tired mother as she wrote on her prescription pad before tearing it off and handing it to her.

"Thank you doctor" the mother said as she picked up her daughter and started to leave knowing all eyes from other patients and medical staff were on her.

Sara felt sorry for the mother on one hand but at the same time was glad they were leaving and the place would be a little quieter. As she let out a sigh of relief she felt her pager vibrating in her lab coat. Pulling out the small pager she realized it was from Michael. She couldn't help but smile as she started to walk down the hall as she pulled out her cell phone to call him.

"Hey Sweetie" Michael said trying to act as calm as he could. Sara was pretty good at telling when something was bothering him and he didn't want to give it away.

After getting in contact with Sucre for help, he needed to call Sara and hear for himself that she was okay.

"Listen I'm telling you now our kids better not scream like banshees"

The comment caught him off guard and for a moment he wondered if Sara was trying to tell him something. They had talked about kids, but nothing too serious yet and now with everything that was about to happen he hoped another innocent life wouldn't be in danger because of him. While he was caught up in his own head he realized he hadn't said anything yet and quickly tried to cover up his worry.

"Don't worry, we can just exchange it for another" Michael joked and he was happy when Sara laughed on the other end as she wasn't suspicious of his long pause.

"Yeah well if you had witnessed the little girl I just had you may actually be serious about that" Sara told him as she leaned against an empty wall in the hospital as other doctors and nurses past by. "Anyway you paged me," Sara reminded me.

"Yeah I was just checking in" Michael told her as he moved to look out the small window of his office. After his call with Kellerman he just needed to reassure himself that she was all right. "I'll be leaving early from work today… when will you be home?"

"I should be home early today, I put in extra hours earlier this week" she told him. "Is everything okay?"

Michael bit his bottom lip, he knew that she was able to see something was wrong but was waiting for him to mention it. "Yeah, everything is fine" he lied and it pained him to do it. "I think I just need a vacation," he told her instead.

"You and me both" Sara replied.

"We should, you, me, and Linc, drop a boat in the ocean and disappear" he said trying to make it less of a permanent thing.

"That would be nice" Sara said as she imagined just days lying on a boat doing nothing for a few days. "I'm sure I could manage to get some time off this summer" she told him.

Michael nodded is head, although he planned for them to leave tonight and instead of it being for few days it would be forever, but figured that wasn't a conversation to have on the phone…

"I love you" Michael told her softly.

"I love you too," Sara said without even thinking and a part of him wondered if she would still be able to say it so easily after what was going to happen or what she could learn about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 5

Grabbing his brief case from the floor, Michael set it on the table and opened it up. He removed files of projects he was working on and instead filled it with the passports and cash that were on his desk. Looking at the picture frames he saw on his desk he thought about not only the life he was having to give up but now also Linc and Sara. He hated that he had brought them into this and it wasn't suppose to be this way.

When Michael had first left The Company he had gone dark and no one knew where he was. He wasn't planning to have anyone else in his life until he got the call from Sara that Linc had been shot and he was still down as his emergency contact.

On that day four years ago Michael thought about the possibly of starting over, forgetting the past but now as he prepared to run from the very organization he use to be so loyal to, he knew there was no such thing as a fresh start as long as he lived.

Kneeling down he pulled out his keys and unlocked the bottom draw of his desk and as he opened it up it revealed a metal box. Picking up the box that had a coded lock on it he put in the combination and unclip the closed box to reveal a handgun inside.

While running wasn't something Michael planned on doing he knew there might be a possibility that The Company would come after him one day and he would need to be ready. Like Paul Kellerman had said, Michael himself had been assigned by General Krantz to track down persuade or kill those traitor who tried to leave The Company.

As Michael finished packing up and closing his suitcase to got ready to leave and he found himself taking a pause realizing how real this was. He would never step back into this office, would never joke with another co-worker. For at the end of the day this Michael Scofield didn't exist anymore.

The small black phone that he had used to call Sucre earlier started to ring and as Michael holstered the gun to his hip and grabbed the suitcase he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello"

"Papi I got a safe house, about two hours outside Chicago. It's not much but it will let you lay low" Sucre said on the phone.

"Thanks Sucre I owe you… again" Michael said.

"No Papi, you have save me many times over the years. You are my partner and no matter what The Company wants I won't turn on my partner."

"See you soon" Michael said as he hung up the phone and exited his office. Almost everything was in place, now he just needed to bring Sara and Linc into the loop.

Getting to the car Michael tossed the briefcase onto the passenger seat and set the black phone onto the dashboard. Turning on the ignition he backed the car out and headed out of the parking lot and towards home. Knowing Sara would be getting home soon as well he dialed her number on the car phone app.

"Hey" came Sara's voice.

"You heading home?" Michael asked.

"Just got home now," Sara stated and he could hear her closing the car door.

"Okay I'll be there soon" Michael told her.

"Okay, do you want to pick up dinner? I don't feel like cooking" Sara said with a laugh and now in the background he could hear Sara opening the front door.

"Sweetie do you ever feel like cooking?" he asked jokingly.

"Good point" Sara replied as she stepped inside. "I was thinking Thai food, or Greek... oh…" she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong" Michael asked as he felt his heart start to race.

"The alarm wasn't set…I'm sure I set it this morning" Sara said a little confused. She stepped further into the house. "Backdoor is open, are you and Linc still working on the deck?"

Michael felt his heart beat faster and faster. Just then he saw the black phone on the dashboard start to vibrate as a text message from Sucre came through.

Sucre: RUN!

Michael's eyes widened as he realized Sara wasn't home alone and it wasn't Linc either. "Sara get out of the house" he told her.

"What Michael, what's going on?"

"Sara get out of the house!" he yelled.

The next sound he heard made his blood run cold. He heard Sara gasp and a male voice could be heard before the line when dead.

"Son of…" Michael said as he slammed his foot onto the gas peddle and sped towards the house. They had come for him… and now they have come for his family.

* * *

Sara dropped her phone as she came face to face with a man dressed all in black. She tried to let out a scream and run but he grabbed her and covered her mouth with his black glove covered hand. Her back was pressed up against the intruder and she struggled to break free of his hold on her.

"Where is Michael Burrows?" the man growled.

Sara said nothing instead struggled to elbow the man in the stomach and stomp on his foot. When she finally broke free she made a run for the front door but suddenly another man dressed all in black as well appeared. Quickly Sara turned for the stairs and climbed to the second floor. The two men chased after her and tried to catch her as she raced to the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Her breathing was frantic as she turned to grab the phone on the nightstand but when she picked it up it was dead. They have disconnected the phone line. She had no idea who these men were and what they wanted. They had asked for a Michael Burrows… Michael hadn't gone by Burrows in years.

Before she could do anything else she heard loud popping sounds of a gun as the bullets came through the bedroom door. Sara backed away in fear as she had nowhere to go, and no way to get help. She grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and held it ready to use it as a weapon if she needed it.

After a few more shots the men barged into the room and stormed towards her. Sara yelled at them to stay back and swung the lamp at them and made contact with one of the men knocking him to the ground before the other grabbed her and then pushed her to the ground.

Sara screamed in fear and she begged him to let her go but he didn't listen to her. "You don't have to do this please," Sara begged as tears ran down her face.

"Your husband should have listened to our warning" the man said to her. "Now he is going to pay," he told her as he pulled out his gun and brought it to Sara's forehead.

"NO PLEASE!" Sara begged.

"BANG"

Sara fell backwards and lay there in shock as she was covered in splattered blood and saw the man who had had a gun to her head seconds before now bleeding out on her bedroom floor from his head. Turning her head she saw Michael standing on the other side of the room with a gun aimed at the man now dead on the floor.

"Michael?" Sara said in a whimper, as she was so confused as to what the hell was going on.

Seeing the tears in her eyes Michael closed the gap between them and knelt down in front of his wife. "It's okay, baby" he softly said to her as he cupped her face and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Michael" was all Sara could say in a shaky voice.

"I'm here," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

Suddenly Michael got a blow to the head from then the man Sara had knocked out earlier. Michael was quick to react again as the man came at him throwing punches. As Michael got to his feet he rammed the guy into the dresser and as he twisted one of the guys arms he heard a crack.

The guy shouted out in pain but used his other arm to elbow Michael in the face to break away from the hold Michael had on him. The two fought, slamming into the walls, and breaking a mirror in the process. While Michael was a little rusty in his combat skills, he soon controlled the fight and as he threw the guy to the other side of the room he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the intruder. "Move and the bullet goes in your head" Michael said in a tone Sara had never heard him use before.

In fact as she watched Michael and the intruder fight she noticed that Michael actually seem to know how to fight. It was a complete shock how he seemed like he had some sort of training especially when it came to using a gun because he manage to shoot the first intruder in the head with only one shot. In the four years they had been together she had never once seen Michael hold a gun… she didn't eve know he had one.

"Get up… slowly" Michael ordered to the man and then motioned for him to move to the chair in the far corner of the bedroom.

Sara still had no idea what Michael was going to do now as he still had the gun train on the man as he moved to sit in the chair Michael had told him to.

"Sara I need rope" Michael said as he voice softened for her but still pretty firm from what she was use to.

"What are you..."

"I'll explain but first get the rope, " he said cutting her off.

Listening Sara left the room and ran downstairs to the front closet to get the rope. She pause for a moment wondering if she get her cell that still lay on the floor and call the police but looked back up the stairs knowing that these men came in wanting her husband for something and that it wasn't just a random house break in. Grabbing the rope she headed back up the stairs to what Michael who still had the gun trained on the man.

Taking the rope, Michael didn't say anything to her as he moved to tie the man up to the chair he was sitting in.

"Michael who is he?" Sara asked now wanting answers. "What is going on?"

"Whether you kill me or not, they are more coming for you" the man said and Sara looked at him in horror. "General Krantz wants to talk to you."

"I don't work for General Krantz anymore" Michael said as stepped back he aimed the gun at the man.

Sara stood there in confusion… who was General Krantz and what did Michael do working for him… From what Michael had told her he had worked in construction. "What the hell is going on? Do you know him?"

"Oh he knows me alright… just like I know him," the man said with a laugh.

"Shut up" Michael yelled at him.

"Michael!" Sara demanded.

Michael looked over at Sara and he could see how frighten and confused she was by all of this. She had seen him do thing he had hoped she would never have to see.

"You can't run forever… We found you this time we will find you the next time," the man told Michael.

"Michael" Sara called again as she was getting no answers.

"Come one Michael, tell your oblivious wife that you are nothing but a cold blooded killer" the man spat out.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You son of a…" Michael started to say as he moved closer and pressed the gun against the man's temple.

"Michael" Sara cried out and before Michael pulled the trigger he stopped himself upon hearing her voice.

"It's not true Michael is it?" Sara asked almost terrified to get his answer. "It can't be."

Michael stayed silent and he slowly turned to look at her and his eyes gave her the answer she didn't want.

"Oh my god" Sara said with a gasp as she backed away from him and out of the bedroom. This couldn't be happening; no, how could the man she had been married to… the man who she loved, the man she trusted be a killer.

"Sara" Michael said as he watched Sara back out of the room and he followed her.

"STAY BACK!" Sara yelled in fear and seeing the fear on her face, it made him sick, she as afraid of him.

"Listen please" he begged.

"Please tell me it's not true" Sara begged as she stared at her husband of three years in disbelief that everything she knew about him was a lie.

Michael did his best to hold it together. This was not how he wanted her to find out and he sure as hell didn't want it be like this. "Sara please listen" Michael started to say.

"Is it true?" Sara repeated needing him to say it out loud.

Michael stared at his wife, as she would take a step back every time stepped forward. "Yes..." he finally said and the horrified look on Sara's face grew as she fell back against the wall in the hallway.

"Oh my god" Sara said in shock as her mind stated racing… was he even working at Middleton, Maxwell and Schaum or was that a lie. "It was all a lie," Sara said softly mostly to herself but it was loud enough for Michael to hear.

Shaking his head Michael stepped closer to her and while Sara shook her head at him he moved closer anyway wanting to get through to her. "No Listen, I got out, I left before we even met" Michael told her. "Look I did something's I am not proud of, they recruited me when I was young. An organization called The Company."

Sara just stayed still shaking her head at everything he was telling her about who he is and it was not her husband.

"The Company use to be about protecting lives. Exposing the corrupted but somewhere along the way The Company turned into the very thing it vowed to protect against. It craves power and wants to get rid of anyone that stands in the way," he told her.

He was closer to her now but not touching her, as he was trying to gain back the trust that had been ripped away from her so violently. "I began to see the evil that was growing and I left it all behind. I didn't want to be what they made me. I got out and I met you."

"Sara I love you, and I swear that the man he is talking about isn't me anymore" he told her. He watched as her face softened slightly as she stared at him but not fully relaxing. When Michael slowly reached for her hand she didn't pull away but she also didn't hold or grasp his. She seemed to be conflicted with herself on whether to trust him or not.

Michael's eyes were pleading with hers and while she believed what he was saying it was still a lot to process. He sounded so genuine as he talked to her but at the same time everything she thought she knew about him was nothing but a cover for what he was before he left The Company.

Michael was still holding her hand and was about to say something when they suddenly heard a cell phone ringtone going off. His head whipped around as the ringtone was neither his nor Sara's. Turning back he gave Sara a look of reassurance before he picked up the gun that he had dropped at his feet and turned to reenter the bedroom.

The one Company agent was still tied to the chair and the other that Michael had killed was the one who had the phone going off. Walking over to the body he searched his pockets and pulled out the issued Company phone. Holding the phone as it continued to ring Michael saw that it was Kellerman calling. Clenching his jaw he pressed to accept button on the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Is it done?" Michael heard Kellerman asked into the phone.

Sara had slowly wandered into the doorway and was staring at Michael as he had his back to her while on the phone and standing over the dead body of the agent.

"I'm just getting started with you" Michael growled into the phone.

"Michael" Kellerman said after a long pause.

"It is one thing to come after me but coming after my wife was a big mistake" he told Kellerman.

"There is a simple way for all of this to go away" Kellerman told him.

"If I was you Kellerman I would get as far away from here because when find you, you will be begging for me to just kill you" Michael warned and Sara's eyes widened in shock about the way Michael was speaking.

"Save the anger for your new assignment" Kellerman replied. "You have no place to run," he added.

Suddenly there was the sound of car's screeching tires out front of their house. Sara was closest to the window and as she peak out she saw men with guns exit a vehicle. "Michael!" she said frantically.

Michael quickly turned around to see the men walking towards their house and disconnected his call with Kellerman. He would have to deal with Kellerman later because right now more men were coming for them.

"I told you there was no escape" the man tied to the chair said.

Michael turned to the man and with one punch knocked him out. Sara jumped but stayed standing where she was, watching as their house was about to have more unwanted guests. "What are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"We will have to fight our way out of here," he told her as he checked to see how many bullets he had left. "There is a gun in the bottom of my nightstand," he mentioned to her.

She's not sure why she was shocked by this after everything but she was as she moved to Michael's nightstand to retrieve the gun she had no idea had been there. There weren't many times in her life that she had held a gun and she felt herself shaking.

After grabbing both guns from the intruders and pocketing them, Michael went over to the bedroom door as he could hear the agents entering the house. Looking over at Sara he told her to stay close and with a nod and the gun in her shaky hands she followed.

With his gun out front Michael started to move out of the bedroom. Looking over the banister he saw a man ascending the stairs and with one shot Michael took him out. He started moving again and Sara followed behind him as they headed down the stairs. A shot was fired at them and Sara did her best to hold back a scream as they got cover behind a wall.

"Alright I am going to get this guy and as I draw the others to me I want you to run for my car" he whispered to her and handed her his keys.

"What about you" Sara asked not wanting to leave him in here.

"I'll be right behind you" Michael promised. "Ready one, two, three!" he said and stepping forward to aim and shot the agent who had shot at them. Quickly the two moved down the stairs and as they reached the front door Michael covered Sara while she made a run for it.

A firefight broke out between Michael and the other Company agents. Bullet holes filled the walls, picture frames smashed and fell as the home he had built with Sara was quickly being destroyed, lights shattered and blood spilled. Michael at one point had a bullet graze him but in the end Michael managed to kill them all and it finally went quiet.

Walking over to the bodies of the agents he looked down at the faces he had once worked along side with that who had decided to follow orders to kill his family. Years ago these were the people who had his back and now they were the enemy.

Leaving the house he saw Sara pull back up in front of the house and he let out a sigh a relief to see she was safe. She got out of the driver seat and movesd towards him as she looked worried while taking in his tired eyes and slow moving appearance. "Are you alright? You're bleeding" Sara said.

Michael looked at his left arm where the bullet had grazed him.

"I'm fine, but we need to go" he warned and they both got into the car but this time Michael was driving.

"Now what?" Sara asked as she watched them drive off from their house.

"I got someone tracking down Linc" Michael informed her and Sara just nodded while Michael grabbed the black cell phone on the dashboard and saw Sucre had texted the bar Linc was at. Once Michael knew where he was going he sped up, if he knew where Linc was, The Company would as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 7

Following work Linc and a few of his cop buddies had gone to their local bar for a couple drinks to celebrate the retirement of one of their fellow officers. Shots were bought all around and some of the cops got up to sing a farewell song. Linc was laughing with his partner Derrick Sweeny in the corner booth.

"Ten years from now that will be us," Derrick stated pointing to the retired cop.

"Not the way you gamble" Linc joked before taking a swig of his beer to finish it off. Getting up from his seat to get another be made his way up to the bar and waited for the bartender to come around.

"Who knew cops were so lively" came a woman's voice as she came to stand next to Lincoln in her mini black dress and flipped back her dark almost black hair.

"We know how to have a good time," Linc said with a smile to the attractive woman. "What are you drinking?" he asked her.

"Vodka Martini" she answered with a smile.

"Lincoln" he said holding out his hand to her.

Bringing her hand to meet his, she gave a seductive smile, "Gretchen."

After a couple drinks later Linc and Gretchen were very flirty with each other. Gretchen had her hands all over him as her teeth nibbled on his ear. "What do you say we get out of here," she offered.

The two left the bar kissing as Gretchen lead them out of the bar and through the parking lot. Linc had his hands on her waist so focused on the kiss, while Gretchen had one hand running her fingers over his jaw line keeping him preoccupied as her other hand reached to pull the handgun she had under her dress. Once she had her hand on her gun she pushed Burrows away and watched as he stumbled back.

When Linc regained his balance he saw Gretchen had a gun trained on him.

"What the hell?" Linc snapped in complete shock as his hands slowly came up.

"Quiet Burrows and you may just live," she said.

Linc stared at the woman, trying figure out what was going on. At no point in the night had he ever given her his last name.

* * *

Michael and Sara arrived at the bar and drove slowly up trying to figure out what to do next when Sara noticed two people in the parking lot. Looking closer she noticed it was Lincoln and he had a woman pointing a gun at him. "Michael!"

Turning to see what Sara was looking at Michael gritted his teeth when he saw who was with his brother. "Gretchen"

"You know her?" Sara asked.

"Yeah and she will kill him" Michael stated.

"I'm going to need your help," he said to Sara who sat in the passenger seat wondering what he would make her do. She wasn't sure what to expect anymore when it came to her husband.

* * *

"Look whatever it is we can work this out" Linc said to Gretchen as he held his hands up.

"Shut up, this is all because of your brother" Gretchen informed him.

"Michael, how the hell do you know Michael?"

"Trust me, I know more about your brother than you or his wife" Gretchen scoffed. "He's not who he pretends to be."

"What are you talking about?" Linc demanded.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that he knows the consequences," Gretchen told him.

Raising the gun she took aim at Linc's head ready to shoot. Linc tried to talk her out of it but she wasn't listening. Just then all of a sudden car high beams came on in front of Gretchen and caused her to squint and feel disoriented for a moment and long enough for Michael to come out from behind a car on Gretchen's right. Reaching for her gun he stepped his left foot out and tripped her and slammed her body to the pavement and taking possession of her gun.

Linc stood there in complete confusion; nothing was making sense right now. To make things even weirder Sara to stand beside him.

"Well, look who has come out of hiding" Gretchen said as Michael had her pinned to the pavement and the side of her face scraping on the pavement.

"Linc are you okay?" Sara asked coming over to stand next to her brother in-law.

Linc was still so confused of what was going on, Sara had bloodstains on her shirt and Michael managed to disarm Gretchen not to mention how the hell did he know he was here.

"Michael what is going on?" Linc demanded to know. "Who is she?"

"Get in the car!" Michael demanded as he looked at both Linc and Sara. "NOW!"

"Come on" Sara said as she pulled Linc by the arm towards the car, both constantly looking back at Michael as he kept Gretchen pined to the ground and her own gun pointed at her head.

"Don't be stupid Michael, you can't single handedly go up against The Company" Gretchen told him sounding like she wasn't the least bit scared of him.

"I want you to pass along a message to Krantz, if he comes after my family again I will personally put a bullet in his head" Michael promised.

"Back off or the next time I will make your death very long and painful," Michael told her and then backed away from and without taking his gun off of her moved towards the car that both Sara and Linc had got.

"You can't run forever Michael" Gretchen yelled as she slowly got to her feet.

Michael said nothing and just got into the car and but his foot on the gas pedal to get them out of the parking lot and leaving Gretchen there pissed off and without her gun.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MICHAEL?" Linc demanded to know. "How do you know some psychopath like her?"

"It's a long story," Michael told him.

"No shit" Linc snapped.

"I used to work with her," Michael said as he started to drive out of the city. Linc sat in the passenger seat while Sara remained quiet in the back seat.

"Wow, structural engineers have come a long way" Linc scoffed.

"It was before…" Michael started to say. "Back before you got shot I worked for an organization called The Company. I was recruited during my military training."

"Military?" Linc asked having no idea his brother had once joined the army.

"I was recruited for my shooting accuracy and I would track terrorist, and other threats The Company had. You could say we were an under the table sort of organization… few people knew about us but when the government wanted something taken care of quickly and quietly we would do it. Make the problem go away…" Michael told him and Sara. He glanced in his rearview to see Sara who was just staring out her window both scared and unsure of what to think really.

"When you say take care of…" Linc said trying to understand what his brother was saying.

Michael bit his bottom lip, "I killed them" he replied.

Linc went silent as he stared at his brother who apparently was a very different brother than he had thought. He turned to look at Sara and by the way she was acting she had no idea about Michael's past until now. She was quiet in the back seat not looking at either brother the whole time Michael drove them out of the city.

"What's happening now?" Linc asked.

Michael cleared his throat, "Agents don't get to just leave The Company… with everything we learn and know they won't let you" Michael explained. "I left and for the last four years they have been looking for me, to have me come back or… put a bullet in my head" he finished.

"Where are we going?" Linc asked only now noticing that Michael was driving them out of the out of the city.

"I have former contacts who helped set up a safe house for us" Michael told him.

"You trust them?" Linc asked.

"They are the only ones I trust from The Company" Michael said. "We'll be safe there until I can figure out what to do next" Michael added and looked back at Sara again through the rearview mirror but still she gave no indication that she listening to him.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the safe house was done in complete silence and while Michael was glad the questions were done for a while, at the same time he knew that there were now just questions they didn't ask out loud and possibly didn't want the answer for.

The black cell phone on the dashboard started to buzz and Michael leaned forward to pick up the phone and check the text. Without a word he set it back down and continued driving.

Linc had watched his brother's movements and glanced at the black cellphone that he had never seen before. "What was that?"

"They know we are here…the guys I'm meeting" Michael said, "We are almost at the safe house."

Silence continued in the car as Michael dove up the quiet road in the countryside. There wasn't much in the area and as they pulled up to the safe house it was they only building they had see for about 20 minutes.

There was nothing special about the house really, it didn't seem to be abandoned so someone had been taking care of it. Only those with a trained eye would pick up on the fact that house had heavy surveillance hidden in the trees in the front yard and on the house itself and bulletproof windows.

As Michael killed the engine he look at the house again in front of him and saw the lights on in the main room of the house. "We are here," he said to both Linc and Sara and then grabbing the black cell phone stepped out of the car.

Linc and Sara followed but Michael immediately told them to wait by the car and he pulled out his gun and Linc and Sara watched, as Michael was texting on the phone. After a couple seconds both Linc and Sara saw the light in he house flash three times and Michael relaxed a bit but didn't put down the gun.

Michael slowly started to move up to the porch of the house and then to the front door, knocking twice he still have his gun drawn. Slowly the front door opened and Linc and Sara watched as a Puerto Rican man came into view.

"PAPI!" the man said in a happy voice, Michael lowered his gun and to two men hugged it out.

"Its good to see you Sucre" Michael said as he gave his old partner a pat on the back.

Seeing that Michael knew this guys both Linc and Sara slowly started to walk towards the house and join the men on the front porch. Once they were only a few feet away Michael back up from Sucre and introduced him.

"Sucre this is Linc and Sara" he hold his friend.

"Nice to meet you!" Sucre said as he moved forward to shake hands with Linc and Sara. "Come on inside" he added and then opened the front door wide enough for them to enter the house.

The inside of the house had a very basic home feel to it but the personal touches or photos weren't there. Moving into the family room of the house a woman was sitting on the couch with a laptop in front of her.

"Michael" the woman said happily as she got up from her seat to give him a hug.

"Veronica" Michael replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm glad you're safe, all of you" Veronica added as she turn to see both Linc and Sara staring at her obviously still very confused about the situation. She turned to look back at Michael, "General Krantz isn't going to give up, and he has sent more agents to Chicago."

"So you work for the son of a bitch who is trying to kill us?" Linc snapped.

"Linc" Michael said not wanting start a fight.

"NO I deserve to know, I had someone who held me at gunpoint for something that has nothing to do with me" Linc yelled at Michael and the two new people Sucre and Veronica.

"Yes," Veronica stated. "We did, until they wanted us to betray our partner," she added meaning Michael. "When the order was given to seize Michael and eliminate anyone close to him Sucre and I couldn't do it."

"We have your back Papi" Sucre said.

"Look I'm sure it's been a long day for you and you must be exhausted" Veronica said to Linc and Sara.

"There are two bedrooms at the end of the hall, I also got some clean clothes for all of you"

Sara was the first to nod and thank Veronica as she pulled on the end of her sleeve and made her way down the hall to the bedroom. Once in side she closed the door, signaling she wanted to be alone.

Michael bowed his head knowing he had a lot more he needed to explain to her if he had any chance on not losing her but knew she needed some time as well. Today was like nothing she had been through before and while he wanted her to feel safe he knew a part of her may actually fear him.

As Michael moved to talk to Sucre, Linc just collapsed on the couch and let out a tired sigh. He had no idea what any of this meant, would he ever get to go home? His job? Friends? How long would we have to hide out because top-secret government men were trying to kill him all because of his brother?

"I know this is a lot to take in," Veronica said as she came to take a seat next to Lincoln.

"You think?" Linc scoffed. "Apparently I don't even know who my brother is."

"I know it may feel like that right now but I think for the last four years Michael came alive. He got out of the clutches of The Company, from a man who has turned the organization from being a force of good to evil. Krantz is good at what he does in manipulating his young soldiers but Michael manage to keep his humanity."

"This is just so messed up," Linc stated.

"I know and I'm sorry you got caught in the middle, when Michael wanted out Sucre helped him disappear but even after four years general Krantz never gave up on finding Michael… he was one of Krantz's best sniper shooters and Krantz really doesn't like it when things don't go his way."

"What happens now?" Linc asked her.

"Honestly I have no idea, but I know Michael has no intention of letting you or Sara put in harms way " Veronica told him and reached out and touched Linc's arm as she sat on the couch still trying to process the nights events and what the hell was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 8

Being a doctor, blood on her skin was not something that would usually get to Sara but this time it was different. Standing in the ensuite bathroom in a towel, Sara was using a cloth and water from the running facet to scrub the blood off her hands and arms. Her skin was now a pink colour from her frantic scrubbing of the blood from that company agent who had broke into their house.

With every scrub she found her mind wondering back to the moment they had attacked her, hurt her and held a gun at her head all the while she had no idea what she had done to deserve such vicious things. The image of the man's head being blown off by Michael and the blood splattered all over the wall, bed and on her stuck in her mind. The more her mind replayed the nights events the harder she found herself scrubbing as if she couldn't get the blood off fast enough.

Michael had knocked softly on the bedroom door finding himself hesitant and maybe even scared to enter the room. Sara hadn't left the room since they had arrived a few hours ago and he wanted to make sure she was okay, or at least okay considering the situation. Slowly opening the door he found it empty only finding the Sara's clothes she had been wearing earlier bunched in a plastic bag at the end of the bed.

As he moved closer he could see they had blood on them and the image of him shooting the man who had Sara at gun point just hours before flashed through his mind. The fear in her eyes as the intruder had her restrained and his gun aimed at her head. She didn't deserve to go through that and he hated that it was all because of him.

Looking away from the bloody clothes he saw the bathroom light on and he could hear movement inside. "Sara" he said softly as he knocked and opened the door. The sight in front of him broke his heart as she was trying to scrub the blood off her arms.

"I can't get it off," She cried and immediately Michael wrapped his arms around her towel clad body and forced her hands to stop scrubbing.

"It's okay," he whispered when he pressed his lips against her temple. She collapsed in his arms as the tears she had been holding in all night fell. Michael held her tighter as he pulled them out of the small bathroom and back into the bedroom.

He brought them over to the bed and as he moved in front of her he had them sit on the bed. Michael's hands came up to brush Sara's hair away from her face and wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry" he found himself saying over and over again while he kissed her forehead.

With his arms wrapped around her tightly, she hadn't said anything since they entered the bedroom but he decided just to take this time to hold her close. He wasn't sure how long they had sat there but after quite some time Sara was finally able to compose herself and pulled herself out of his arms. He immediately felt the emptiness but allowed her to stand.

Without saying anything she moved to grab the spare clothes that Veronica had brought her and disappeared into the bathroom again. Michael just stayed where he was knowing he needed to give her some space. He knew they needed to talk but he wasn't going to push her too hard. He would answer anything she wanted and do anything for her.

When Sara finally did emerge from the bathroom they made eye contact. For a split second he saw her look at the spot she had been sitting earlier thinking of sitting back down but in the end decided to stand and keep some distance between her and Michael. She moved to stand in front of the dresser so that she was facing him but there was enough distance between them.

"Will we ever get to go back home?" Sara started to say but she shook her head, she wasn't sure she could ever walk back into that house again after tonight. "I mean my job, friends…" she asked.

Michael bit his bottom lip, "I don't know," he told her honestly.

He heard Sara let out a scoff as she shook her head and dug her feet into the soft carpet. "All these years and I had no idea. I thought I knew you, thought I could read you, but boy was I a fool" Sara said and her words stung a bit.

"I was trying to protect you" Michael replied but Sara looked at him and motioned to where they were; hiding out in a safe house as professional killers hunted them. "Well that's not working out so well" she snapped. "God Michael I don't even know what to think anymore, I don't even know you."

"That's not true" Michael told her as he stood up shaking his head.

"You had a guns hidden around our home and I had no idea for four years. I didn't even know you knew how to shoot a gun never mind do it for a living."

"Did, I don't anymore. When I walked away from The Company I gave up that."

"Except that part of never left" Sara told him. "You had guns hidden around the house, secret plans as if anticipating you would need them. I saw the look in your eye when you were talking to that agent who broke into out house. You seemed to be able to jump right back into it" She told him. "It scared me."

Sara could see the pain on his face when she talked and a part of her felt bad but it needed to be said. "I told you everything about my past, the drinking, the addiction things I wasn't proud of but I did because I wanted you to know me."

"Would you have stayed if you knew? Would you have accepted that for ten years I woke up everyday with one goal and that was to kill?"

Sara looked away from him and kept herself composed "I don't know" she told him honestly, "But you are suppose to trust me."

"I do, I trust you with my life" Michael told her.

"Except when you don't know what the outcome could be," Sara replied. "You didn't trust me enough to understand how it all happened."

Michael let out a sigh and ran his hands over his shaved head. He had thought about telling Sara the truth a few times over the years but always talked himself out of it. He always convinced himself it with it was safer this way, he was protecting her but really he was ashamed and didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry, hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do" Michael told her as he slowly stepped closer. With each step he watched her for any indication she didn't want him too close. When she didn't stop him he moved so he was standing right in front of her and reached out to brush her auburn hair behind her ear. "I love you," he told her softly with is lips against her forehead. "I promise I will make this right."

He heard Sara let out a sigh and then felt her move closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

A peaceful silence filled the room as they just held each other. Putting all their issues aside for the night and just focused on the fact they were both safe. Sara knew there was still a lot to talk about but that could wait because for now at least they were okay. "Are you sure we are all safe here?" she asked him. "Veronica and the other guy you said work for The Company. What if they turn you in?"

"I trust them, Sucre is the one who gave me the warning that they were coming after me. As of now, they are just as much targets as I am. The Company doesn't know about this house."

Puling back from the hug, his long fingers ran through her long hair. "You should get some sleep and tomorrow we will start to figure this whole thing out," he told her.

Sara nodded her head and moved towards the queen size bed. Climbing under the covers she lay her head down on the pillow and watched as Michael made his way to the other side of the bed. She watched as he pulled out the handgun and set it on the nightstand. As she watched him, Sara wondered if she would ever get use to that, staring at the gun on the nightstand that Michael carried so casually.

He stripped into only his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. No words were spoken as their eyes met in the distance. Reaching out Michael ran his fingers slowly down her arm as she lay on her side looking at him. Slowly Sara inched closer to him as he finally wrapped his arms around her.

As she lay in his arms, Michael was so grateful because earlier today he could of lost her, or she could of run from him. He honestly wouldn't blame her is she did because it was a lot to process. As they slowly started to drift to sleep Michael vowed he would stop General Krantz and anyone from The Company so that Sara and Linc could have their lives back.

* * *

Michael had disappeared without a trace yet again and General Krantz angrily threw his glass of bourbon across the room in anger. It smashed against the wall and the golden liquid dripped down the wall. "How could you lose him?" Krantz yelled in the phone that he had on speaker.

"Sir it's just a minor set back but I am handling it" Paul's voice could be heard saying.

"I sent five agents and you to bring him in and he managed to get by all of you, tell me why I should trust that you are the person for the job."

"I will get him" Paul assured him. "But there is something you should know, Sucre and Donovan are helping Scofield."

This angered Krantz even more knowing some of his own agents were turning against him. Find them and when you do I want Sucre and Donovan dead."

"What about Scofield? His wife and brother?" Paul asked.

"For four years Michael has been playing house, changed his name and growing attachments to these people. Attachments that can used against him and for our benefit. The clock is ticking on getting Michael to do this job I want it done so maybe its time for a change in strategy."

"What would you like done?"

"Sucre and Donovan are good agents but they have likely screwed up somewhere, find out how and find out where they are hiding. Michael would have covered his tracks so the only way we are finding him is to draw him out. Used what he loves against him.

"Use whatever means necessary Kellerman, I am getting on the plane and will be in Chicago tomorrow and I suggest you have an update for when I get there. The clock is ticking " Krantz informed him.

"Yes sir" Paul said and then hung.

Standing in his hotel room he looked over at Gretchen, "He will be here tomorrow" Paul informed her.

"And we are to have Michael's full cooperation by then I take it" Gretchen said as she was holding an ice pack to her cheek. At this point both they were certain Michael had left the city and was hiding out somewhere. "Looks like we have to give them a reason to come out of hiding."

* * *

Gretchen pulled out her cell phone as she left Paul's hotel room. While he was busy spinning his wheels on how to find Michael, she figured he had a better chance in teaching a dog to speak Chinese. Michael was good at covering his tracks but it was those he trusted or more likely who Sucre or Veronica trusted to help them that were more likely to leave some kind of trail.

Putting the phone to her ear she waited for someone to pick it up. "Gretchen" the voice on the other end said.

"I need you let me know if we experience and odd investigating about the company" she told him.

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything that mentions Michael Burrow or even Michael Scofield" she told him. "I expect a call as soon as you have anything.

"Of course" the voice said before ending the call.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun shining through the front window of the bedroom woke Sara from her slumber. She was a little confused at first since she wasn't in her own bed but quickly the events of the night before came rushing back. It hadn't been a dream; she really was in a safe house and her husband turned out to be some kind of professional assassin.

Letting out a sigh and turning to lie on her back she saw that she was alone in the bed and as her hand brushed over the cold spot that Michael had been last night she knew he had been up for quite some time.

Pulling herself up in the bed she found herself really thinking about how quickly things had changed the night before. She went from coming home from a job she loved, to a home she had built with the man she loved without any worries. Now less then 24 hours later it had all changed and she had no idea what was going to happen.

After getting dressed and fixing her hair, Sara emerged from the bedroom and as she headed down the hall to the main room she could hear voices, as they seemed to be discussing their next move. Stopping in her tracks she listened in without them knowing.

"Why now after all these years?" Michael asked.

"I not completely sure, but its been the last year that General Krantz has really wanted to find you" Veronica stated. "Given our history, Krantz kept Sucre and I in the dark about their plans"

"So something happened in the last year" Michael stated.

"From what we can tell yes," Veronica replied.

"Now we are completely cut off from The Company" Sucre stated.

"We need to find out what he wants," Michael stated. "If I disappear we will always be looking over our shoulders. Krantz doesn't like to lose and will stop at nothing to find us."

"You can't be thinking of taking on The Company?" that would be suicide" Veronica told him.

"Right now I just want to find out what Krantz is up to," Michael stated.

"How do you plan to do that Michael?" came Linc's voice.

Deciding to make her appearance known Sara stepped into the room and saw the four standing around the dining room table. All four looked over at her and Sara watched as Michael's face expression softened as he turned to her.

"Hey" he said, as he moved away from the other three and over to her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sara told him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you hungry?" came Veronica's voice "I've got some cereal."

"Thank you" Sara said with a nod.

"I've got some feelers out with an old informant C-Note hoping he may have heard some rumours" Sucre stated he set his phone down on the table.

"You sure that's safe? What if someone with The Company finds out what you're doing," Linc asked.

"We'll have to be careful," Michael stated.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Sara asked as she could tell that a plan had formed. As much as she didn't like how her life had been turned upside down and her husband wasn't who she thought he was, that didn't mean she wanted him getting hurt.

"I'm going to find out what they want," Michael told her.

"And then do what man?" Linc asked with his arms folded over his chest. "From what happen last night these people aren't going to get let you walk."

"I'll take care of it, I need you two to stay here" Michael said as he looked between Linc and his wife. "We'll be back in a few hours" he told them and then wrapped his arms around Sara and holding her close.

"Please be careful" Sara told him as she clung to him.

"I will" he replied, once he pulled away he put a gun in his waist holster and another to his leg holster.

Looking over at his brother and seeing how concerned he was about him, Michael leaned in to give him a hug. "Take care of her and yourself" Michael said softly in his brother's ear. "If I don't come back I need you and Sara to get out of the country" he told him.

"You'll come back" Linc said but gave his brother his word her would protect Sara if anything happened.

When they pulled away both Sucre and Veronica were armed and the three left the house without another word. Holding her breath Sara moved to the front window and watched as they pulled out from the driveway. Wrapping her arms around herself she prayed that he would return.

* * *

"Why isn't it taken care of yet?" a woman snapped as she paced the office. She was more anxious then she had ever been before. The longer this went on the better chance there was of them getting caught.

"The General is taking care of it, madam Vice President," said a man as he stood in front of the nervous vice president.

"Sorry Mr. Kim if I don't have complete confidence in The Company right now, but I am running out of time" she stated as she ran her fingers through her blond hair.

"We are taking care of it Caroline, just as we took care of the Frank Tancredi problem" Mr. Kim insisted. "In a couple of days we will have everything we want.

Sitting down at her desk Caroline nervously fidgeted with her fingers by interlocking them and separating them nervously. Time was running out and if The Company didn't deliver on their promise a lot of people were going down.

* * *

Standing in skintight black leather pants and a black tank top, Gretchen was standing at the end of the bed where she had a number of guns of all sizes laid out. One by one she picked them up, testing how they felt in her hands and aiming at the wall and imaging Michael's face at the other end.

"Exactly where are you planning to hide all those guns while wearing that?" Paul asked as he shook his head.

"Not your concern, just be ready for when I say it's time to go" Gretchen said as she cocked another gun.

"And what make you think you are calling the shots?" Paul asked a little annoyed.

"Whose says I'm not?" Gretchen stated and placed her chosen handgun in her holster.

"Just because you are a sociopath doesn't mean you are better" Kellerman stated.

Before Gretchen could answer, her phone started buzzing on the nightstand. Moving over to it, Paul sat up straight in his seat across the room. Gretchen picked up her phone and glanced at the caller ID and smiled knowing it was going to be good news.

"Hello" she said calmly.

"I've got a lead for you" the voice on the other end said.

"Give me a name," she responded as she turned to look at Paul. Things could be over sooner then she had thought.

* * *

"You sure we can trust him?" Michael asked as he and his old partners sat in the car and waited for the time when they had set to meet C-Note.

"C-Note is the best at getting what you want," Sucre told Michael. "If anyone can find out what Krantz is up to it's him."

Michael gave a nod before stepping out of the driver side of the car and was followed by Sucre on the passenger side and Veronica in the back. They had agreed to meet C-Note down an alleyway in downtown Chicago. They had drove around for about 15 minutes prior to parking to ensure no Company agents had followed them. The three walked down the street and it was almost like the three had never stopped working together as they knew what each person was thinking and moved in sync of each other like they did many time on missions.

Turning down the alleyway they saw a man standing next to a beaten down car wearing a large jacket and a baseball cap pulled down to cover his face. When he saw the three approaching he gave them a nod.

"Can't believe I'm actually seeing the ghost of Michael Burrows" C-Not said as the three stood about five feet away from him.

"Trust me I wish it could have stay that way" Michael told him.

"I got what you want, it's not good" C-Note told him. "You're up against some big fish here" he added and handed over a large envelope to Michael. His hand was shaking and it didn't go unnoticed by Michael as he accepted the envelope.

"Are you alright?"

"Question is are you? Krantz is trying to get in deeper with out government and it's not working under President Mills. He's been in contact with Caroline Reynolds someone who is eyeing the oval office."

Opening the envelope Michael saw phone records and photos of agent Kim who was a known high up agent in The Company meeting with Vice President Caroline Reynolds.

"Look, all I can say is The Company doesn't like President Mills, they want you back working for them and sooner rather then later. To add to that President Mills is scheduled be in Chicago two days from now" C-Note told him.

Michael slowly looked up at C-Note from the envelope he was reading as everything stated to sink in. Paul Kellerman had said he had 24 hours to agree to come back and it can't be a coincidence that President Mills was scheduled to be in Chicago. The more he thought about it the more he knew it to be true. "They want me to assassinate the President of the United States."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A group of multinationals known as The Company was created with the purpose of protecting Americans and ensuring the best interest of the American people.. That soon changed as greed, evil intentions and motivations replaced that purpose.

It's power and influence started to impact every decision made in the country. The goal became to impose New World Order and remain in control over the country's economy and tyrannize the world.

The deeper Michael got and the more jobs he took it became clear that innocent lives didn't seem to matter. Power and control was all that mattered and anyone who became a threat to that was eliminated. As it seemed now, The Company was losing their control and influence over President Mills, which meant they wanted him out of the picture.

Over the years Michael questioned some of the very questionable missions and kills but never had he ever been ordered to kill a Head of State never mind the President of the United States.

"They can't obviously think they can get away with that?" Veronica asked as she too was shocked by the new development.

Michael started pacing and running his hand over his head as he processed the information that really only lead to one conclusion.

"I'm sorry but this is what I got" C-Note told them as he shifted his feet. "It ain't right that they are doing this. Don't let them get away with this" C-Note said as he shook his head.

"Listen you should get you and anyone close to you out of the country and to safety" Michael said and as he looked at C-Note fidgeting he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just get these guys," C-Note told Michael. "I got to go" he added and then turned to Sucre. "Stay safe Papi" he told him and then gave his old friend a hug. Michael and Veronica stood a few feet away both feeling a little uneasy with C-Note's nervous behavior but as Veronica looked around the alleyway nothing seem out of the ordinary.

"We better get going" Veronica stated as Sucre and C-Note pulled apart from their hug.

"Thanks C-Note" Michael called out as he held up the envelope he had given him.

While C-Note went one way the other three went the opposite direction and still Michael couldn't get rid of that feeling something was wrong. "Keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary, I have a bad feeling."

The three exited the alleyway and decided to split up so that if anyone had been watching them they would have to choose only one of them to follow. Moving down the street Michael felt his instincts of being able to read his surrounding coming back to him as if he had never given up that life. He was aware of everything around him, from the homeless man on the street to the man on his of his cell phone talking to his girlfriend.

Checking his watch he moved closer to the road and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sucre driving down the street and without the car even stopping when it was beside him, Michael had opened the back door of the car and climb inside.

"You think they are following us?" Sucre asked looking at Michael in the rearview, as he turned left.

"Not that I can tell" Michael replied. "I don't know, something about that alleyway made me uneasy" he told him. As they continued to drive they soon came across Veronica and just as Michael had earlier, Veronica hopped inside without Sucre stopping the car.

"Everything looks good to me, no one was following" Veronica said as she shut the door.

"Yeah we're good, lets head back," Michael said while he sat back in his seat and knowing that this fight with The Company was only getting started.

"You really think they want you to kill President Mills?" Sucre asked from the drivers seat.

"It make sense if they have lost their control on him," Michael stated.

"They have to know killing President Mills won't be as easy as walking into the White House" Veronica stated.

"I think that's the point, I kill President Mills, I go down for the murder and The Company washes their hands of not only Mills but also me" Michael stated sadly and after that no one else in the car said a word.

* * *

After leaving the meeting with Michael and the others, C-Note drove his car to another alleyway where a car was waiting. Taking a deep breath and killing the engine C-Note couldn't' help but feel he had betrayed a friend and someone who he knew would have been there for him.

Getting out of the car he walked towards the black sedan waiting for him and watched as Gretchen stepped out of the driver side of the car with a grin that made him want to punch her.

"Well done Franklin" Gretchen said as she walked towards him.

Shaking his head, C-Note thought back at how he leaned into hug Sucre and while the two embraced, he had planted a bug in his coat that would allow Gretchen to see just where they were hiding out. He hated himself for what he had done to his friend because he knew that when The Company would track them down and kill them. 'Where's my daughter?" he demanded.

Gretchen said nothing, but turned her head to watched as Kellerman stepped out of the car with a young girl who looked scared and had red tear marks on her face because she had been crying.

"Daddy" she cried but Kellerman didn't release her yet.

"Let her go! I did as you asked," he yelled at them.

Gretchen gave a nod and Kellerman released the girl and allowed her to run into her daddy's arms. "Oh baby" C-Note said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "You won't get away with this" C-Note told Gretchen. "Michael won't do what you want"

"You did, I just needed the right leverage" Gretchen replied.

"Well I hope they bring you down!" C-Note growled and then without another word walked his daughter back towards his car and got her inside.

As C-note got his daughter into the car, Kellerman came to stand next to Gretchen. "GPS is tracking Michael perfectly. Are you really going to let Franklin walk?"

"Of course not, but I'll let him have a second thinking he will" she told Kellerman.

As C-Note climbed into the driver seat and started the engine, Gretchen reached for her gun and as she saw the whites of C-Note's eyes she took the shot to kill him and then moved to also shoot his daughter. At no point did Gretchen flinch and when she shot and killed C-Note's young daughter it showed just how little humanity she had left in her.

"As far as the police will know this is a gang shooting down an alleyway and nothing more" Gretchen said and tossed the gun on the ground that had already been tampered with to frame one of Chicago's gang members for the murder.

"Lets go" she called out and both her and Kellerman got into their sedan and drove off leaving the bodies of C-Note a John Doe and his daughter bodies to be found.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Michael had left with Veronica and Sucre and no matter how long Sara stared out the window she couldn't see the car coming down the road. Biting her bottom lip she looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with the paper crane between her fingers.

24 hours ago everything seem so much simpler in her life and now here she was unsure if she would ever have that life again. While Michael had said that he would make things right a part of her knew it wouldn't be that easy. She didn't know that much about the people Michael use to work for but they didn't seem like the kind of people who just let things go. Hell it had been four years and they were all still looking for him.

Sara knew she would need to come to terms that the life she had lived for the last four years was nothing but ancient history now and there was no going back. She had no idea what would happen; now where would they would go or even if they would all be together. Over the last day Sara had seen another part of Michael come alive and the way he moved, the way he talked, it was like he had been this agent forever. What scared her the most in all of this was that at the end of the day the danger and the rush would be so addicting to Michael that he would want to go back to that life. A life Sara could not follow.

"You okay?" came a concerned voice and as Sara was pulled out of her own thoughts she turned to see Linc sitting on the armrest on the couch with his arms crossed and watching her.

"I… I honestly don't know," she told him as she shook her head.

"I know" he replied.

"What do you make of all this?" Sara asked Linc as she knew he too was dealing with learning all this news about Michael same as her.

"Honestly… I blame myself," he told her as he looked down at the paper crane in her hands and then he bowed his head in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked him.

"When we were kids, I left him. He's been abandoned his whole life, mom, dad and then I took off from our foster parents. This Company, they fed off that abandonment and made him think he belonged and used him. I should have been there to protect him," Linc told her honestly.

"He doesn't blame you" Sara told him moving away from the window and walking towards her brother in-law. "He is nothing by grateful to have you back in his life"

"They did this to him because he was an easy target, someone who had no one looking out for him. I became a cop because I wanted to help people and in the end the one person then meant the most to me and I should have protected, I wasn't there for."

Sara leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Linc, as they both needed comfort. "We will get through this and so will Michael," she told him and apart of her wondered if she was actually trying to convince not only Linc but also herself.

While the two were embracing, the sound of a car engine could be heard pulling up to the house and as soon as Linc heard it he went into protective more. "Stay here" he told her and moved to pick up the handgun that was on the coffee table.

Staying away from the window, Sara backed into the kitchen and got her hands on a knife just in case as Linc slowly moved towards the front door with his gun drawn. Sara's heart was beating so fast in her chest she was almost certain Linc could probably hear it.

The car engine had been killed and then sound of footsteps could be heard coming up to the house. Linc made eye contact with Sara as if to silently tell her that everything was going to be all right.

A knock came from the other side of the door, "Linc, Sara it's us" came Michael's voice and just then the door opened and both Sara and Linc let out sighs of relief.

Stepping into the house Michael caught a quick glance of Linc holding the gun as he lowered it. "Everything is alright" he reassured his brother as they both made eye contact.

Moving further into the house Sucre and Veronica followed in behind and also gave Linc a nod that everything was okay now. As Linc talked with Sucre and Veronica, Michael stepped into the kitchen and saw Sara shaking still gripping the knife. It broke his heart that this is what her life had become.

"It's alright," Michael told her as he moved closer to her.

Letting out a shaky breath Sara realized that she was still gipping the knife quickly dropped it on the counter and stepped around the counter and into Michael's arms.

He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and the instance she was in his arms both their bodies relax and clung to the other. "It's alright," Michael repeated as his fingers ran through her auburn hair and pressed kisses on her temple. His eyes closing as he inhaled her perfume scent and it brought such comfort to him.

"I was so worried" Sara said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright" Michael told her and a part of him wondered if he was actually trying to convince himself more then trying to convince her. The new development on what The Company wanted from him played over and over in his head.

They were going to make him assassinate the President of the United States, a mission that would get rid of not only the President that wouldn't bend to The Companies will but also rid them of himself as he would go down for the murder and most likely be killed in the process.

At this point Michael had no idea what he was going to do but one thing was for sure. Sara and Linc needed to be safe and kept away from anyone involved with The Company.

"How did everything go?" Linc asked as he joined Michael and Sara in the kitchen.

Without pulling away from Sara completely Michael looked over at his brother and it was almost instantly that he saw that Michael had got the answers he was looking for but they weren't good.

"We manage to meet with C-Note, we got what we wanted but it's bigger than I thought" Michael told him.

"Don't worry Michael we will beat this" Sucre said as he came into the room.

"Beat what?" Sara asked.

Michael looked down at his wife and bit his bottom lip nervously. She was looking at him full on concern. He shook his head and replied; "I won't do what they want," he told her and Linc.

"And what is that exactly?" Linc asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"They want me to assassinate the President"

* * *

After Michael had returned he soon got to work discussing with Sucre and Veronica the situation they were in and how they were going to deal with it. Sara was trying to wrap he head around what The Company wanted from him and it made her sick to think that they wanted him to assassinate the President.

Immediately Sara told them they needed to tell the cops, Secret Service and Linc was quick to agree.

While it sounded like a good idea at first Michael informed them that Company agents had been place within the Chicago P.D. FBI and Secret Service. Going to anyone wasn't an option and that The Company agents would ensure that word never got out. The Company was good at what they did and something as simple as calling 911 would be buried quickly.

Sara had retreated to the bedroom and was sitting alone in the dark playing with the origami crane between her fingers on the floor. She had tried to stay and help the others come up with a plan but her mind started to wonder as she watched Michael plot and plan with Sucre and Veronica.

The way the three talked amongst each other it seem so natural and it seemed that even after four years apart they were able to know that the other was thinking and it scared Sara a little. From what it sounded like the three of them were going to take on The Company and to Michael it seemed like no moves were off limits.

That part of Michael's past seemed to come to the surface of his personality and like she had feared it seemed like he was able to jump back into his old life like he had never left.

So here she sat in the dark in the bedroom she was sharing with her husband. A man, who was once an assassin and now was being pulled back into that life. Whether he was working for The Company or fighting against them, it brought out the same thing. His old instincts as killer were finding life again and Sara had no idea what that meant for the future or if there would even be a future.

Caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard the bedroom door open as Michael stepped inside and stared at his wife sitting on the floor. He moved across the carpet floor and crotched down in front of her as she still held the crane in her hands.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

Shaking her head she tried not to let her emotions over come her as the tears threaten to fall. "I…" she started to say but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Sara, talk to me" he begged as he reached out his hand to intertwine them with hers that rested on her bent knee pulled up to her chest.

'This whole thing… " Sara started to say.

"We're going to beat this thing," Michael told her and he sounded so sure of himself.

"But at what cost?" Sara asked and then looked away from him. "I have seen things I thought I never would have with you… last night you killed people and hardly blinked. Today you find out that The Company wants you to assassinate the President and you have gone into this planning mode with Fernando and Veronica. You seem so comfortable and a part of me… a part of me wonders if you miss the danger and the fear and rush. It seems like you're chasing a high…"

Michael shook his head and moved closer to his wife. "Sara I would like nothing more then for you and I to disappear and spend the rest of our days lying in a hammock on a beach" he told her.

"I don't want that life anymore but The Company won't let us live completely until they are exposed for the evil corporation that they are. We could run off but they would find us eventually and I can't let them do anything that would put you in harms way" he told her.

"I love you" he told her and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sara's forehead. "I promise when this is over we will never have to look over our shoulders, we can truly live" he told her.

"You were right about the fact that a part of me never left my old life and that was because I knew that there would was always the chance that The Company would find me. That's why I had weapons hidden around our house, it's why I have passports made up for you Linc and I. In order for us to truly be free I need to take The Company down.

"Michael, if anything happened to you…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he told her.

"You don't know that" Sara replied, as the tears in her eyes that had been threatening to fall couldn't be held back anymore.

Wrapping his arms around her, Sara buried her face in his shoulder as her tears fell. She clung to him because she loved him so much even after everything that had happen, and she was terrified that she could lose him.

Pulling away slightly but keeping her arms around his waist, their eyes made contact in the dark. Michael wiped away the tears as they streamed down her cheek as his eyes bore into hers.

After a moment Sara looked down at his lips and then leaned closer to capture his lips tenderly. The kiss started off slow as Michael's hands came up to cup her face and then the kiss became more urgent. Sara's lips parted to welcome Michael's tongue into her mouth and she let out a soft moan.

Soon their shirts were pulled over their heads and as Michael got to a standing position he pulled Sara up along with him then lifted her up into his arms and Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms cradled his head.

Never breaking from the kiss, Michael walked them over to the bed and gently lay Sara down. Shifting herself up the bed, she pulled Michael along with her so that he was crawling above her leaving kisses on her lips, neck and chest. Sara's head fell back as another moan escaped and her hands moved up Michael's bareback.

As his lips found hers once again the two just forgot about the rest of the world and the trouble that was coming. All that could wait until tomorrow as they would fight for their lives but at this moment it was just the two of them as they found comfort in each other's arms.

* * *

Sitting in her hotel room Gretchen turned on her laptop and while holding her glass of wine, her eyes stared a the screen that showed a blinking dot on a map, indicating the spot that the tracker had been place on Sucre's jacket was. And if this was where Sucre's jacket was then it was the exact spot Michael Scofield was hiding.

"You are mine Scofield" Gretchen said and took a sip of her wine.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't forgotten this story. I was on vacation.

Chapter 11

It was about seven in the morning when a frantic knock started on Michael and Sara's bedroom door. The loud knocking made Sara bolt up in the bed along with Michael as he reached his one hand over for his gun that was on his nightstand.

"Michael" came Sucre's voice on the other side of the door.

For a quick moment Michael looked over at Sara and then moved to quickly pull on his jeans. Sara pulled the blanket to cover herself up her naked body as her arm reach down onto the floor to pick up her clothes that had been tossed aside the night before.

Michael walked over to the door and after glancing back at Sara to make sure she was covered up before he turned the doorknob to peak his head out. "What's wrong?" Michael asked as Sucre stood on the other side of he door.

"I just got word that General Krantz is in Chicago" Sucre informed him.

Michael stared at Sucre for a moment thinking about what this meant. "How sure are you?"

"He arrive yesterday" Sucre replied.

"Give me a second I'll be right out" Michael said and then closed the door.

"Krantz is in Chicago? What does this mean?" Sara asked as she was pulling on her own clothes after the bedroom door was shut again.

"It means I'm going to end this," he told her and Sara nervously nodded not sure she wanted anymore info than that.

"You think you can convince him to let you go?" Sara asked although she kind of already knew the answer.

"Nicely, no" Michael told her. "But I am not about to assassinate the President of the United States for him."

Once they were both dressed the exited the bedroom together and walked down the hall to where everyone else was gathered and already discussing what to do now knowing Krantz was in Chicago.

"If Krantz is here that means more Company agents are roaming the city" Veronica stated.

"So this General Krantz, he is responsible for all this?" Linc asked.

"Yeah and he is considered a ghost. A very limited number of people in and out of The Company knows what he looks like" Veronica stated. "Michael is one of the few who met him before even joining The Company."

"Which means I know how he thinks better than anyone" Michael insisted. "I know where to find him."

"So what's the plan?" Sucre asked.

"I'm going alone" Michael replied.

"Are you insane? Even if you know where Krantz is, security around him will be so tight they will shoot you before you get close."

"Trust me I can get to him" Michael assured them.

"I don't feel right about this" Sucre told him.

"I need you to stay here with Sara and Linc. If anything goes wrong I need you to get them out of the country."

"Look Sara and Linc will be safe promise you, but we are not letting you go on a suicide mission" Veronica chimed in.

"I'm with Veronica, Michael I'll stay with Sara, and you three can get this son of a bitch."

"Linc these people aren't amateur criminals, they are trained professionals" Michael stated.

Michael was shaking his head not the least bit okay by their suggestions. This mess was all his and he didn't want any of them paying the price for his mess then they already were. He turned away from them and his brain was desperately trying to come up with another plan. Seeing him struggling, Sara gently touched his arm trying to get him to relax and focus just on her. Their eyes connected and Sara watched as Michael started to calm down and by making eye contact with her.

"I know you want us to be safe," Sara said softly to him and slowly her hands moved from his arm up to his face. "But I need you to come back to me" She finished.

With a sigh Michael closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. The two remained silent for a moment before Michael gave her a gentle nod.

When he pulled away he looked at Sucre and the others. Sara moved to stand behind Michael so she could wrap her arms around one of his arms and press her lips against the back of his shoulder. "Sucre I want you to stay here with Linc and Sara, Veronica you can be my back up. If I don't get in to see Krantz you can come in."

"Agreed" Veronica said knowing that was the best they were going to get out of him.

After a plan was made, Michael had gone to the bedroom to get ready to leave. This was where Sara found him as he was all dressed in black and had an assortment of guns placed on the bed. Walking into the room Sara eyed the guns and the bullets. Looking up at Michael she saw him pulling on black gloves. She could see that he seemed hesitant about something.

"You okay?" Sara asked as she came to stand next to him.

"I never thought I would have to do this again" he told her honestly.

"You don't have to, we can just go. Disappear where they can't find us," Sara told him as she hands cupped his face.

Letting out a deep sigh he leaned into Sara's touch as part of him really wished they could.

"These guys won't stop looking, we would always be looking over our shoulders. I do this today and we never have to run."

"Just come back to me" Sara replied and then her lips found his. The kiss was sweet and slow, giving them both a comfort they needed. A part of him didn't want to leave her knowing there was a chance he wouldn't see her again if things didn't go his way.

"I need you to do something for me," Michael asked softly.

Moving her head up to look into his eyes she asked, "What?"

Biting his lip, Michael backed away from her and moved to pick up his briefcase that he had stashed earlier with the passports and cash. Sifting through the items he pulled out a small white box. Sara stayed put and watched him as he came back to her and opened up the small box. As the lid came up it revealed a necklace with a small metal pendant on it. Carefully taking it out of the box he held it up to Sara. "In case a million things don't go right today I want you to have this."

Sara lifted her hair up so that Michael could put it around her neck for her. "There is a tracker in the necklace and if for some reason Sucre has to get you out of here and someplace safe, I'll be able to find you" he told her.

Looking deep into his eyes, Sara did her best to hold back her emotions. "Please be careful," Sara begged as he hands came up to his chest. "If anything happened to you…" she started to say but couldn't bring herself to say the rest of it out loud.

Instead Michael protectively wrapped his arms around her. The thought of him not seeing her again killed him. He loved her so much and more than anything wanted this not to be all they got. "I love you so much" he said to her before pulling back slightly to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

Standing at the front door of the safe house Michael and Veronica prepared to leave. Saying their goodbyes Michael hugged his brother. "Be safe" Linc said to his younger brother. A part of himself hated that he was about to let his brother go on a dangerous quest but given Michael's stubbornness there was no talking him out of it. The best Linc could do was assure Michael he would protect Sara.

The brothers pulled apart giving each other one last look to reassure the other that everything was going to work out.

Sucre and Michael shared a hug as well as Michael thanking his old partner. No matter what, Michael could count on Sucre would protect his family with his life. To Michael, there was no better partner than Fernando Sucre. "Give him hell Michael" Sucre told his partner.

Moving towards Sara, he could see she was doing her best to hold back tears. She couldn't make eye contact with him as he approached her and they both wrapped their arms around the other. Pressing her face into his shoulder she inhaled his scent as she prayed it would 't be the last time. "I love you" she whispered into his shoulder and Michael tightened his grip.

"I love you too Sara" he said in a raspy voice.

Backing away slightly from him, Sara cupped his face and gave him a frantic one last kiss. When they pulled away he brushed her hair back and gave her a slight smile to try and reassure her and himself that he would come back.

Reluctantly they had to pull away from each other as Michael and Veronica made their way out the door. As Sara brought her hand up to cover her mouth to force herself to hold back from losing it completely Linc came forward and wrapped his arm around his sister-in-law, as they watched Michael and Veronica drive off.


End file.
